Accept The Beast You Are
by Ajin
Summary: After peaceful five years, Goku's life is about to take a turn when a stranger, deeply connected to him arrives on Earth and tries to take him away from the blue planet. Will the stranger succeed and take Goku with him? Will Goku embrace what he really is?
1. Chapter 1

_The beginning of my second fanfiction, and it's a long one! I didn't intend to write it this long, but my hands moved on their own! Unbelievable! LOL_

 _If you're wondering if all the chapter will be this long, then I'm already going to say No!_

 _I hope the chapter will end up likable and that's pretty much what I have to say_

* * *

It was a time of peace on the blue planet known as Earth. Five years have passed since the World Martial Arts Tournament and the fierce battle between Goku and the evil Piccolo Jr. It was an important battle for planet Earth and it's inhabitants, a battle between good and evil. The battle ended with Goku victorious, who finally won the title of the strongest man on Earth and beat the reincarnation of the Demon King Piccolo. Shocking everyone who was there, Goku spared Piccolo Jr. life even tho Kami, the good part of Piccolo protested against that, but the decision was already made by Goku. Everybody enjoyed this time of peace, even tho some still continued to train not willing to risk that much since Piccolo was alive and could attack them at any moment, but the attack from the evil Piccolo never came and the world was at peace for the last five years. That was until a strange object crash landed on the beautiful planet which set off the troublesome events that were about to occur. The unidentified object crashed not too far from a nearby farm and the farmer who was working on the field at the moment. Shocked and curious to know what exactly crashed near his farm, the farmer quickly entered inside his truck and drove to the place where the object crashed. It didn't take too long for the farmer to arrive at the crashing site and stopped his truck. He got out of his truck wearing a straw hat on his head and with a rifle in his left hand, to protect himself if needed. The farmer took few steps forward until he reached the edge and looked inside the hole that was on the ground

"Th-his is incredible!" Said the farmer who was surprised by the big hole. He could see the object that landed a lot better and he could tell that wasn't what he at first thought "N-Nope, it's not a meteor" The farmer wondered what that really was and even thought of climbing down and investigate the strange object when suddenly a noise was heard from the hole. The farmer carefully watched the thing inside the hole when he noticed that the object was opening which made him nervous. The object fully opened after only a few seconds when something or rather someone emerged from the round thing. Before he could even see what it was that emerged from the round object he was surprised when he saw a very tall person in front of him. Scared, he took one step backward and immediately pointed with his rifle at the tall man who didn't seem like a friendly person

"So this world inhabitants are still alive.. Damn you, Kakarrot" The tall man said it quietly but with an angry tone in his voice. The tall man glanced at the scared farmer in front of his eyes which made him smirk. He moved his left hand and pressed a button on the strange device which was on his face. The device made some noise when finally revealed some numbers and strange letters on it. "A power level of only 5? What a planet" Spoke the man mockingly as he walked toward the farmer who again stepped away, but this time, he warned the tall man

"S-Stay back! I'm warning you!" Yelled the farmer who's hands started to shake in fear of the man in front. The tall man didn't take his threats seriously and continued with his slow approach until he was a step away from the farmer who, afraid for his life let out a yell "Whaaa!" and fired with his rifle at the man in front. The stranger quickly moved his hand and caught the bullet before it hit him right in the head. The farmer had his eyes wide open because of what just happened, he was scared of the look the man had on his face while he pointed with his hand toward him "Ahhh, N-No!" The farmer squealed before the tall man fired the bullet back at its owner who was hit direct in the head and fell to the ground dead

"Hm. A planet filled with weaklings" Said the tall man who was disgusted by what he saw thus far. The man's attention was caught by his device who suddenly started to make some noise. The stranger glanced at the small green monitor which showed him something that might be the reason why he was here "Someone powerful is close by.. Is that you, Kakarrot!?" Questioned the tall man out loud and flew into the sky, toward the place from where he picked this power

He was just standing there, on the cliff and observing the rocky wasteland in which he trained and perfected his skills which he was to use against his enemy, Goku. He wanted to kill the man for what he did to his father and for beating him in the tournament, but there was a little doubt deep inside his head. He couldn't understand why did Goku not finish him when he had the chance, was he really that stupid and naive to think that he will change his ways because of that? or did he spare him only to fight against him again? As his white cape waved in the wind, he suddenly felt something, something he never felt in his life

"What's this!? I-I never felt something so powerful and it's approaching fast! Could it be Goku!?" Yelled Piccolo who was facing toward the place from where he felt such high power. After only a few seconds he could see someone approaching, but he couldn't see who exactly was until it landed in front of him. He observed the man in front and that was not Goku, but the power he felt was unreal and higher than Goku's. He snapped from his thoughts when the man in front mumbled something

"Feh. You're not Kakarrot" Said the tall stranger who wasn't pleased by this. He hoped that he had found Kakarrot, but instead he found a green bean in a middle of nowhere. He could tell that the green man in front of him wasn't human, but he didn't have the time to think about that

"And who are you? Do you have any business with me?" Asked Piccolo who didn't know who this Kakarrot is and he really didn't care. This guy just interrupted him and he was going to pay if he didn't answer it carefully

"Not with the likes of you" Answered the man who's patience was growing thin as the one in front of his eyes kept asking questions which were none of his business. Piccolo was also starting to lose patience with this stranger who just out of nowhere appeared here and glared at him

"Then why are you here!? Dou you have a death wish!?" Piccolo was at the end of his nerves what caused him to speak toward the stranger with a raised voice which amused the tall man who let a low chuckle

"Heh, you're a feisty one, aren't you.." Said the tall stranger who placed his left index finger on his device and pressed the red button "A power level of 322. That's more than I expected to find on this rock, but you're nothing compared to me" Finished the man with a chuckle as he lowered his hand while Piccolo angerly shouted at him

"What did you say!? Do you know to who you're talking to!?" Yelled Piccolo who couldn't ignore the words and the disrespect that came from the man in front of him. He angerly gritted his teeth while the man just smirked

"Should I care?" Asked the tall stranger who kept smirking, assured in his supremacy against this green man who was mad at the man in front. He wanted to kill him for the words he said against him, the reincarnation of evil which was feared by every single being on this planet. He kept glaring at the smirking man angerly, but there was still something holding him back from attacking this stranger

"Could he really have that kind of power?" Piccolo questioned that inside his head as he angerly clenched his fists. Even tho he was still doubting the person power, he had enough of that smirk and decided to risk it. Piccolo let out a loud roar as he placed his right hand in front and fired a blast. The blast hit the stranger head on and caused the area around him to be covered with dust, but as the dust slowly cleared Piccolo was shocked when he realized that there was not even a scratch on the man

"That was a nice dust show, if that was your intention" Spoke the tall man as he passed with right hand below his nose while Piccolo stared at the stranger with his eyes fully opened "I guess it's my turn now. Would you like to see true strength?" Asked the man who was slowly raising his right hand above the head while Piccolo trembled in fear and couldn't move away. Piccolo waited for the worst to come when suddenly he heard something, there was a sound coming from the stranger device. The tall man smirk disappeared and was replaced with a serious expression "An even greater power is nearby!" The tall stranger said it out loud and immediately flew in the sky which surprised Piccolo who could barely follow his movement. While Piccolo remained on the ground, the tall man looked toward the place where his device indicated the location of the higher power level "There it is, in that direction the strongest power level on this planet. Could it be Kakarrot?" The stranger didn't waste any second and blasted toward the place where he located the strong power level. Seeing that the powerful stranger had left in a hurry, Piccolo dropped on his knees and breathed heavily while sweat was covering his face

"U-Unbelievable! I-I was frozen in fear!" Piccolo barely said the words between his heavy breathing and cursed inside his head for letting the stranger see that he was scared of him. The reincarnation of the Demon King Piccolo soon stood on his feet and glanced toward the place where the powerful stranger flew, with a decision to follow the stranger and maybe kill him, if he had the chance

Just at the same time, far away from the wasteland, Goku set foot on the small island, but he wasn't alone. In his hands was a little boy clinging to his clothes as his brown monkey-like tail hang over his right arm. With a smile on his face, he assured the little boy that there is nothing to be afraid of and called his friends which were supposed to be inside the small house. When he called them, the ones who were inside immediately recognized the voice and walked outside the house only to be somehow surprised to see Goku with a kid in his arms

"Goku, who's the kid?" Asked Bulma as she approached her friend which she didn't see in the last five years. She missed him greatly and it was nice to see him again after such a long time, but it confused her to see him with a child. Before Goku could even answer her question Krillin walked close to him and greeted his best friend

"Hey Goku, did you start babysitting or something?" Asked Krillin who greeted his best friend with a smile as he took a better look at the boy in his friend arms which resembled someone he knew

"Nah, he's my son" The moment Goku uttered those words Krillin, Bulma and Master Roshi who just walked out from the house yelled in shock after Goku said that. They couldn't believe that Goku was a father, it was hard to absorb that. While his friends were still trying to process that, Goku put his son on the ground and smiled at the small boy "Say hi, son" Whispered Goku to his son who was little bit shy, but, in the end, spoke to his father friends

"Good afternoon" Spoke the small boy as he bowed his head to the others who were a bit taken aback, but they snapped from that and did the same

"Uhm, good afternoon" Said Bulma as she and the others bowed their heads which made the small boy smile and ease up a bit. They raised their heads and smiled at the young boy when Goku spoke

"His name is Gohan" Announced Goku who stood tall as he told them the name he had chosen for his son. The one who caught that was Master Roshi who immediately thought of another person who went by that name

"Gohan? You named him after your late grandpa?" Asked the old martial artist who was sure that the old Gohan would be proud of Goku and his son. Goku confirmed it with a nod which made the old master smile but still "This is a surprise! I mean, Goku with a child of his own" Roshi said it quietly only for Bulma and Krillin to hear who were still processing that Goku has a child. Bulma decided to let the surprise slide away as she approached the small Gohan and kneel in front of the boy

"And how old are you Gohan?" Asked Bulma with a smile on her face while Gohan grabbed his father orange pants, a bit afraid of all the new faces that were around him, but the boy was taught to behave politely in front of the others and answered her question even tho he was a bit scared

"I-I'm four years old"

"He's got some pretty good manners, considering he's your kid" Said Bulma as she gently patted the boy's head who was shy about that and moved his head away only to make Bulma smile

"Yeah, Chi-Chi is fussy about that" Goku said it through the laugh as he glanced at his son and smiled at the boy who was holding tight to him. Bulma was considering standing up when she noticed something behind the boy's back. She took a better look at the boy when she saw the brown tail waving behind his back

"A-A tail!?" Squealed Bulma which caught the attention of Roshi and Krillin who approached them and cast a better look

"Yeah! Just like the one I used to have" Goku was happy for some reason that his son was born with a tail. He didn't know why, but he felt proud when he saw his son with a tail. Sometimes he really missed his tail and wished that he could have it back, but he sacrificed the tail for the Earth. Goku snapped from his little daydreaming when Bulma called his name and asked him a question he didn't quite understand "Odd? What do you mean odd? asked the world strongest fighter who was confused by her question until Roshi appeared in front of him with a worried expression

"Does he ever change during a full moon?" Asked Master Roshi his once-pupil while the others sweated in fear from behind and waited for Goku's answer. Goku didn't quite understand what they were asking him, but there was something inside his mind which was related to this, yet he didn't know what and he decided to let it slide away

"Full moon? No, we go to bed pretty early" Answered Goku on which Roshi, Bulma, and Krillin ease up a bit, but then it was Goku who asked them a question "Why? Is there something wrong about the full moon?" Asked Goku who immediately caused the other to nervously deny anything related to that

"Oh, i-it's nothing! It doesn't matter Goku!" Denied Roshi as he waved with his two hands while Goku questionably looked at his former master. There was something telling him that they were hiding something from him, but he was brought back to reality when Krillin walked near him

"So is he, strong like you? Asked Krillin his best friend as he tapped the little boy's head while a small drop of sweat fell across his left cheek. Krillin didn't need to wait too long for an answer because this was something that bothered Goku a lot, but he just hide it in front of his wife

"Well, that's the thing. I know he has it in him, but Chi-Chi gets mad when I try to train him" Answered Goku who really wanted to train his own son and he just didn't get along with his wife decisions. He knew, he could almost feel the potential inside his son, but Chi-Chi didn't let him train which was something that upset him greatly. Chi-Chi's decisions surprised even Bulma and Krillin while Roshi laughed at that. While Goku remained with his almost sad expression, Bulma noticed the four-star dragon ball on Gohan's hat and talked over with Goku and the others about their adventures. They smiled and laughed at the memories they shared until the moment Goku felt something, something that was unknown to him, but at the same time..

"What is it Goku? What's the matter?" Asked Krillin who first noticed that something bothered his best friend

"Something's on its way here, something strong!" Declared Goku who nervously sweated as he continued to feel a strong power that was approaching them. He locked his senses on this power while the others didn't feel or see anything coming

"Huh? I don't see anything" Said Krillin who looked up in the sky, but saw nothing and couldn't feel nothing approaching them

"It better not be Yamcha" Added Bulma who was still angry at her boyfriend after they had their little fight and didn't want to see his face now. Unlike them, Goku was able to feel it clearly without any problems

"What an incredible power! I can barely believe what I'm feeling!" Thought the world strongest fighter while two drops of sweat fell over his forehead. His eyes were wide open when he felt the power right above them "There!" Yelled Goku as his eyes saw the small dot in the sky grow bigger. The others glanced up in the sky, but it was too late since the owner of that strong energy was already in front of them, with his boots on the island. The unexpected visitor with a serious expression looked directly toward Goku, who was a bit intimidated by this person. The tall stranger changed his expression and smirked toward Goku who had a feeling something of great importance was about to happen

"So we finally get to meet, again. You've certainly grown, but I could still recognize you at first glance. You look just like your father" Spoke the tall stranger who for an instant relived the memories of the past, but he quickly shut them away as he stared at Goku. The others and Goku were very confused by this man and the stuff he said, but the man continued "Kakarrot! What's the condition of this planet? You were supposed to exterminate this species! What have you been doing all these years?" Asked the tall stranger who left Goku speechless. He didn't understand anything this man was talking to him, who was this Kakarrot? Did he mistake him for someone else? And what did he mean by exterminating? While Goku was asking himself those questions, Krillin walked toward the tall man with a laugh

"Look, big guy. I don't know who you are and where you're from, but we don't need any drunks like you around here" Said Krillin as he approached the tall stranger who didn't bother with the little man walking toward him and still kept his eyes on Goku. Krillin was just a few steps away from him when he gestured with his hand to the man to leave "So get on! Go! Shoo! Scream!"

"Krillin! Don't get clo-" Goku tried to warn his friend to not get any closer to this man, but it was too late. Krillin was smacked across the face and sent crashing into the Kame House. Goku quickly glanced toward the crashed Krillin and then back toward the tall man only to be shocked by what his eyes saw "A-A tail!? Y-You have a tail! Just like the one I used to have!" Yelled Goku who couldn't believe that there was someone with a tail like him or his son. He thought that he was the only one to have it

"Heh, looks like you finally figured out who I am" Chuckled the tall stranger who was pleased that he finally found the person he looked for. He was, at first, afraid that Kakarrot was dead, but now seeing him here all grown up, made him at ease

"What do you mean?" Asked Goku the stranger who confusingly glanced at the person in front of his eyes and for a moment thought that Kakarrot was toying with him and if he was, he would pay it greatly

"Stop joking around! You couldn't have forgotten about me or your mission!" The tall stranger raised his voice at Goku who still didn't understand what did this man want with him. The tall man could see the confusion on his face which made him wonder if, "What's wrong with you, Kakarrot? Did you take a blow to the head!?" he asked

"Look, I have no idea who this Kakarrot is! My name is Goku!" Yelled Goku who nervously clenched his fists. He didn't know anybody by that name and why was this tall, long haired guy addressing him with that name. Kakarrot, the more he thought about that name the more he couldn't not to think about something that was deep inside his mind, out of his reach

"Answer my question! Did you or did you not hit your head!?" The stranger yelled back at Goku who was a bit intimidated by the rough voice, but he didn't let it be shown. He placed his left hand over his head and could feel the scar that remained there since he was very young

"It's true, I do have a scar. Maybe I hit my head once, but I was too little to remember" Goku answered the stranger question calmly while he stared at the man. The tall man in front of his eyes had a shocked expression on his face, but that was soon replaced with a scowl

"Damn you! But that would expla-" The long-haired man had his fists closed in anger as he realized what happened to the person he searched all this time. His sentence was cut off by Goku who didn't care that he interrupted him

"Explain what!? I have no idea what are you talking about!" Goku yelled once again at the man. He wanted some answers, now that he caused all this confusion. The taller man was ready to shout back at Goku, but he was interrupted by Master Roshi who knew what happened. The old martial artist caught the attention of the two men, who glanced at the man who started explaining some things

"Listen Goku! Your grandfather once told me about the time he found a baby in the woods; a baby with a tail. He had a violent nature and couldn't seem to be tamed" The old man started with his story which caused Goku to sweat nervously, he was smart enough to figure it out that it was about him, but he couldn't believe that he was violent. The stranger continued to listen to the old man and waited for the real part of the story "That is until that baby fell down a ravine and hit his head. The boy nearly died, but somehow managed to survive. When he woke up his violent nature was gone and grew into a kind-hearted boy" Roshi finished with his explanation which left Goku shocked while the other man spat at that

"Kind!?" Said the stranger that particular word out loud and with disgust while Goku tried to accept the fact that he was once violent, it didn't seem possible, but then why did he had a feeling that it was true. Goku glanced at his ex-master so he could confirm that it was him "And that baby was me?"

"Yes" Roshi simply answered the question while Goku looked on the ground with his fists closed. He couldn't believe that he learned about that just now, why didn't Master Roshi or his grandpa told him that before? Maybe there were some memories precious to him before he fell and lost them. Goku kept thinking about that until Bulma, who had Gohan in her arms spoke

"But what does that mean? Are Goku and this guy somehow connected?" Asked Bulma as she held Gohan in her arms who was scared of the tall man and hide in Bulma's arms. Goku immediately turned over and looked at the long haired man only to be surprised by his angry expression. He didn't get it, why was he angry? Goku tossed that away and glared at the man

"Alright, answer me! Who are you and what do you want from me!?" Goku sent a fierce glare toward the long-haired man who was amused by the look in his eyes. He suppressed his amusement and once again his serious expression appeared

"Be warned, if you have any repressed memories in there, I'll find a way to resurface them!" Declared the tall stranger while he wrapped his tail around his waist and continued "We need you Kakarrot, your people need you" The atmosphere tensed a lot as the man began to talk, but only to be interrupted by Krillin who finally managed to walk out from the hole he made in Kame House. As he walked by he didn't notice the annoyed glare that the tall man sent to him, but he did hear Goku asking for his condition

"Are you ok, Krillin?" Asked Goku who cast a quick glance at Krillin who walked by with his hand on his bald head where a bloodied bruise was located. Krillin looked at his best friend and Roshi and assured them that everything was alright even tho he didn't know how he survived that

"Goku be careful! This guy is incredibly powerful!" The small Krillin warned his friend who already knew how strong this man in front of him was, he could sense it since the moment he felt him. He didn't know how, but he could feel something that tied him to this long haired man and he wanted to learn what

"I know. Just looking at him gives me chills and I never felt that way before" Said Goku who stared at the taller man in front when suddenly the stranger yelled at him

"That's because you and I are the same! You're no earthling! You're a Saiyan warrior! A member of the most powerful race in the universe!" Shouted the stranger with pride as he revealed the information about Goku's real identity. All of them were shocked to hear that Goku was not from Earth, that he was an alien from space. Goku stared at the man with his eyes wide open but the stranger was not over yet, there was another important information "And my name is Raditz, your older brother!". Goku was out of words, he couldn't hear Krillin and Bulma talking behind his back by how much he was shocked. He just heard that he was not from Earth and that this man was his brother, that was surely some mistake. But even tho he kept thinking like that there was something inside of him telling that it was the truth, yet he couldn't accept it

"Stop, Stop talking nonsense!" Goku barely managed to utter the words and yell at the long haired man who had a prideful smirk across his face. Goku was backed up by Krillin who couldn't accept that and tried to find something to argue against what the man said

"Yeah! If Goku is from outer space, what's he doing on Earth!?" Krillin yelled at the stranger who had a sudden urge to kill the little bald one for interrupting his conversation with his long lost brother which he had finally found, but he controlled himself and decided to answer the question

"Heh, the answer is simple. Kakarrot you were sent here to exterminate this planet's species. Not only are we Saiyans a universally renowned warrior race, we'are also an entrepreneurial one. We find hospitable planets and sell them to other species for a price, but before we can sell a planet, we need to exterminate the native lifeforms" The words which came out from Raditz mouth only keep shocking the humans in front of him while his brother remained quiet, with his head lowered. The long haired saiyan only smirked at the afraid faces of the humans and continued with his explanation "When a saiyan warrior is fully grown, he is assigned to the more difficult worlds with powerful people, while the children are sent to depopulate the weaker ones like this one! It was fortunate that this planet has a moon; you'd have wiped out everyone here in the span of few years. If you remembered your mission, that is" Raditz was finished with the explanation of his and Goku's race which he was greatly proud of

"If this is true, then these things, they make Piccolo look harmless" Krillin was sick and at the same time terrified of this man and his race, saiyans. They needed to think of something fast and get rid of this man, he was a threat to all humankind. While Krillin was thinking of a way to get rid of this man, Goku raised his head and, after all, he heard, he didn't understand what kind of role did the moon have to do

"Hold on, why is it "Fortunate" that this planet has a moon?" Goku asked the question as he looked at his supposed older brother. He didn't want to accept what he really was, but in front of him was someone related to him, a brother. He always thought that didn't exist, that he was alone in this world, but finally, someone appeared before him that was related to him and what he learns, that he comes from the race that kills innocents for payment. He could never accept that, right?

"Don't play ignorant, Kakarrot! Only when the moon is full we saiyans show our true power!" Raditz spilled it out with a grin on his face when the humans recognized about what he was talking. The imagine of a wild ape crossed their minds which made them tremble. The long haired saiyan grin was short lived when Goku yelled at him

"I have no idea what are you talking about? What power!?" Asked Goku who was slowly getting annoyed, but mostly because his head that hurt. Ever since this Raditz person arrived here and started talking about his past, their relationship, the place where the scar was located hurt. It hurt as if it tried to prevent him from remembering the stuff from his own past, the moments such as before he arrived on Earth

"What!? I-It can't be! Your tail, where is your tail Kakarrot!?" Raditz shouted angerly at his younger brother who immediately snapped from his thoughts and glanced at the angered man. He placed a hand on the spot where once his tail was and talked to his brother

"It was cut off a long time ago, why?" Goku was taken aback by the sudden outburst, it was as if he did something that he should've done

"You fool! No wonder that you blend in with them! Don't you see, they tricked you Kakarrot! They were scared of you!" Raditz yelled with a loud growl as he pointed at the humans behind his brother who squealed when he did that "Look how afraid they are! The man who found you was scared because he couldn't tame you and thus, dropped you in a ravine so you would've died, but what happened was even worse because you became their slave! My own brother!" Raditz was mad, his fist was almost bleeding by how strongly he clenched it. He wanted to kill the humans for what they did, they humiliated their whole family with this. He needed to bring his brother to his senses, no matter the cost

"L-Lies, those are lies! They would never do something like that!" Goku couldn't believe what the long haired man was saying. There was no possible way that his grandpa did that to him, all of them were nice with him

"Yeah, Goku tell him! There is no way we would do something bad to Goku! He's better like this than what you saiyans are!" Yelled Krillin as he angerly waved with his left hand only to earn a deadly glare from Raditz

"Shut up! Tell me Kakarrot, why was your tail cut off?" Asked Raditz who glanced from the bald human who immediately shut up, toward his young brother who was confused by the question, but answered it anyway

"It was cut off years ago by Kami! He said as long a had the tail, the moon couldn't be restored!" Goku answered the question which was followed by another outburst from Raditz

"You simple minded fool! Whoever this Kami is, he tricked you like the rest! Our tails have only one connection to the moon, to let us transform in our Oozaru form!" Shouted Raditz who took a step forward and grabbed Goku by the collar of his gi. He leaned his head close to his younger brother who was surprised by the fast move and with mixed feelings stared at his older brother strong face "They deliberately lied to you because they saw you, they saw you transform into the giant ape during the full moon! If you don't believe me, then take a look at their scared faces!" The older saiyan finished with a growl as he released his brother and pointed at Krillin, Roshi, and Bulma. Goku didn't know what to do and when he turned toward his friends he was able to see it, their scared expression. He shifted his eyes toward his master, searching for a denial, but what he saw was guilt. It was then when some words from Raditz sank in, the full moon, transformation, a giant ape, it was as if he heard something about that or as if he relieved that moment at some point but that was all a foggy memory. He stood up from his one knee and looked at his ex-master once again

"M-Master Roshi, the monster that crushed the World Martial Arts Tournament arena was me, right? Bulma, when we were stuck in Pilaff's castle, I transformed and crushed it, right?" Asked Goku with a cracked voice, with almost no emotions behind it. As nobody give him the answer right away he continued "And the monster who killed grandpa was, me!" Concluded Goku who desperately placed his hands on his head as he figured out everything, but what hurt him the most was that his friends didn't tell him. Why? Were they really afraid of him? Did Kami really lied to him and cut off his tail on purpose?! His head remained in his hands when he asked a question that was for all of them "Why? Why didn't any of you tell me!?"

"G-Goku-" That was all that Bulma managed to say, she didn't know what to say to her friend since it was her idea at the first place to not tell Goku that he transformed into an ape

"Goku, my boy. We didn't want to hurt your feelings, we didn't want you to feel responsible for Gohan's death" Roshi said with a sad tone in his voice as he looked away from Goku, he knew what they did was wrong, but it was because of this that he never intended to tell Goku the truth

"Master Roshi is right Goku! We didn't want you to think that you are a monster! You're one of us!" Assured Krillin who tightened his fists as he looked at Raditz. In Krillin's mind, it was Raditz fault that his friend was in such a state, but he quickly shifted his gaze back to his friend who stood up from the ground, without saying a word

"A monster" The word repeated itself inside his head. No matter what they said, that monster was a part of him. He kil-. Before Goku was able to think further he was called to the real world by his brother rough voice

"It's not only a part of you, Kakarrot! It's what makes a saiyan warrior!" Shouted Raditz from behind his back. Goku's eyes shut wide open, how did this man who was supposedly his older brother knew what he was thinking "A saiyan is a hunter who thrives for battle! Every time you fought or hunted a pray, you did feel the thrill of it, right brother? You wanted to fight more, to hunt more, you enjoyed it! I saw it in your eyes brother, the fire of a true saiyan warrior! Come with me and join with your people Kakarrot, we need you!" Stated the long haired saiyan who caused Goku to turn around and look at him with his eyes wide open. Every word he said was right, he enjoyed those moments and he wished to fight opponents stronger than himself otherwise he would be bored. This realization started to scare Goku who was lost. Raditz could see on his brother that he was confused, torn between what he really was and what others made him be. A small smirk appeared across Raditz face, he knew he could win Kakarrot over, it was only a matter of time

"Don't listen to him Goku! He's trying to trick you!" Yelled Krillin who was feeling as he was losing his best friend and suddenly shouted his name "You helped this world many times, remember!? You stopped the R. R. Army, you beaten King Piccolo and also defeated Piccolo Jr. you saved this world!" Krillin was almost left without a voice because of how much he yelled. He thought that could bring Goku over if he was by any chance thinking otherwise, but then Raditz also had something to say

"Tell me, Kakarrot. How did you feel after you defeated them? How did you feel after you ended up victorious and killed your opponents?" Asked Raditz who walked to his brother and leaned close to his right ear and then whispered "You felt, unstoppable! You enjoyed beating them! You love to fight, it's the only thing you think of! You want to fight more! You want to fight stronger beings and I can give you that! It's in our blood, baby brother. Don't forget we share the same blood, the same parents, we are one!" After he finished, Raditz backed away and said the next stuff out loud "You will come with me Kakarrot, but to prove yourself to me and your people, I want you to kill one hundred humans! Do that and we will regroup with the rest of our race!" Raditz condition shocked not only Krillin, Roshi, and Bulma, but even Goku. He may have come to an agreement with what he really was after what Raditz said, but killing someone innocent only to prove something? Never, he couldn't do that! He's not a killer!

"N-No! I will not do as you say!" Yelled Goku who looked at his older brother who wasn't pleased by the answer he was given "I may be everything that you said, but I will never harm an innocent person!"

"So even after everything they did to you, you still protect them!? You miserable fool!" Growled the long haired saiyan who suddenly disappeared from the place he was standing. Goku was shocked, he didn't see him move at all! He tried to locate the tall saiyan, but it was too late. He received a strong knee in the gut, which sent him to fly to the other side of the island and land in the sea

"Goku!" Everyone yelled at the same time, worried about their friend. They never saw Goku gasping for air after only one attack. Goku was in pain, he tried to catch a breath, but it hurt too much. While everyone remained frozen by fear, the small boy, Gohan ran over to his father only to catch attention from Raditz who grabbed the kid by his shirt. He observed the boy in his hand until a smirk appeared on his face. He had an idea how to convince his younger brother to come to his senses

"This boy is a saiyan!" Said Raditz while the young Gohan started to cry for his father help, but none arrived "Well, only half but that will do. Now then, Kakarrot! I'll be taking your son with me. If you want him unharmed, do as I said! I'll give you a full earth day to choose wisely.. When you decide to join us, and you will decide to, I'm going to need a little proof of your good intentions" Raditz shifted his eyes toward his lying brother. He didn't like to see his only brother humiliated like this, but it needed to be done, it was the only way. He looked straight in his younger brother eyes "It's simple Kakarrot, kill the humans who turned you against what you really are and you will join with me and your son together with the rest of our race! Don't make me hurt my only nephew, Kakarrot!" Yelled Raditz who was already high in the sky with the crying Gohan in his hands. Raditz blasted away from the island while Goku screamed his son name


	2. Chapter 2

_The second part is here, finally after a long time.. Before start reading, I just wanna thank the people who took their time to review, favorite and follow the fiction. I really appreciate that.. I can only hope that you will like this one just as the first one, maybe even more but who knows.._

* * *

He cried his son's name but it was useless, his son was out of his reach. The fallen man desperately, but also in frustration punched the ground under him. He couldn't believe how easily he was beaten and unable to protect his son, his only son. The young man didn't hear the voices of his close by friends, but nor did he care or even wanted to listen to them, the only thing in his mind was getting his son back. He felt anger like he never did before, how could he, his supposedly older brother took his son as a hostage and blackmail him like that! The young saiyan slowly tried to get up from the ground, but as he tried that the pain inflicted by Raditz prevented him in doing that. Before he could fall back on the ground he was caught by Krillin who tried to help his best friend stand as he talked to him

"I'm sorry Goku, but there was nothing we could do" The small human was feeling bad for not be of any help to his friend Goku or his son. If only he'd reacted quicker he could have taken the boy and fly away, but even if he did that, the other saiyan was much faster and would probably kill him for doing that. Krillin received few grunts from Goku when suddenly the young saiyan yelled

"Nimbus!" As soon he called for it, the yellow cloud appeared on the blue sky and arrived in front of Goku. The others almost immediately realized what Goku was up to and tried to reason with him and stop him from doing something foolish

"Wait a minute Goku, you can't rush like this!" Yelled Roshi who couldn't let Goku go after the saiyan all alone. They needed some kind of plan if they ever wanted to save Gohan because rushing in without any plan against someone like that was a suicide

"Roshi is right Goku! You're going to get yourself killed!" Added Bulma as she gently tried to help Goku stand on his feet only to fail because Krillin moved away from supporting Goku and instead grabbed him by his gi

"Do you think you're in any shape to fight!? Especially a monster like he!" Krillin frantically yelled at his best friend hoping he could reason with him, but then happened something he never thought he would see in Goku. The look he received from Goku was terrifying, he let go off Goku as he was forced by someone but in reality, he was scared. Out of fear few sweat drops fell from his forehead as he stared at the angered Goku who's expression resembled the same one that the other saiyan had. Krillin backed two steps away but then stopped when he saw Goku sit on the ground and stare at his hands

"I-I need to do something, I will not stay here any longer without Gohan!" Goku closed his fists as he only thought of his son and what could Raditz do to him, but then again he wouldn't hurt Gohan, he was his nephew after all. No, no matter what their relation may be he couldn't risk it, he needed to find them before something bad happens!

"Goku please wait, take a breath and think it through! You can't beat him head on like this, we need to think of something before facing him!" Pleaded the old martial artist and hoped his plea won't fell on dead ears. The young warrior considered that for a moment and realized that his ex-master was right. He wasn't strong enough to defeat Raditz, he needed some sort of plan. As he remained sitting on the ground and think of something that will give him an advantage on the battlefield Bulma talked with the others when she looked at Goku and spoke to him

"How awful to find out that you have a brother and it turns out to be a bad guy like him!" The blue haired scientist was feeling bad and sorry for her friend. She wished that it was different and not like this, it was hard for her to see him like this. Goku didn't care for that, he suddenly stood up from the ground and glanced where the yellow cloud was

"I don't care who he is, he will pay for doing something like this!" Goku spoke with a scowl on his face as he took a step forward. He didn't care if Raditz was his brother or whatever he was, he did something he shouldn't have and that is taking his son as if he meant nothing. Goku was just in front of the yellow cloud when he was once again stopped. Krillin shouted his name and questioned his actions. The more Krillin and the others talked, the more he grew annoyed with their voices which suddenly caused Goku to open his eyes wide open. What was he thinking right now!? That could never happen, he, they were his friends! But then would friends lie to you all your life and cut off your tail!? Thinking like that about his friends and taking into consideration what Raditz said started to scare him, but then again there was a small part of him which was angry at them, for lying to him. The earth strongest fighter shook his head hoping to stop his thoughts and focus his mind to think of something that will help him fight Raditz when suddenly he realized something "Tail.. His weakness is his tail if I can manage to grab it he won't be able to move!" Exclaimed Goku out loud while the others stared at his back

"That's right Goku! You had the same problem with the tail, so he shouldn't be any different!" The old man almost yelled as he agreed with the younger fighter, it was a great idea which could work to their advantage. Goku didn't say a thing and only nodded while the others behind his back argued about the plan. While Roshi was willing to go no matter what the cost may be and help Goku, Krillin, however, tried to somehow sneak out of it which irritated Goku for some reason. He didn't like that, but he couldn't stop it, was he really that bothered with them not saying anything of his true origins? Goku was soon pulled out from his thoughts to the real world as Krillin called him

"Goku, is everything ok buddy?" Asked Krillin who was worried for his best friend, but then again it was understandable why he was like that "Don't worry Goku, we will do everything we can to rescue Gohan from that abomination!" the bald man closed his fist as he tried to cheer up Goku, but as he was doing that he thought of something else "Darn it! If I die this time the dragon balls won't bring me back and I'll never get a girlfriend!"

"Hey guys, why don't we gather the dragon balls and ask Shenron to get rid of the saiyan or save the world?" Stated Bulma as she thought about that for a while. If Goku was weaker than the saiyan and could possibly die in battle, then their best bet was to ask the dragon to help them

"Bulma, you're a genius! That could work!" Krillin shouted happily across the whole island. His hopes of surviving this and getting a girlfriend might actually come true, but unfortunately, his dream was crushed by his master

"We wouldn't be able to gather them all in just one day Krillin" Explained Master Roshi as he held his staff behind his back. He could sympathize with Krillin, dying wasn't something anyone would look forward to

"He won't expect an attack.." Spoke Goku as he turned toward his friends and slowly walked in their direction "If we sneak up on him, we can catch him off guard!" He was pretty sure that Raditz won't expect them attacking him, considering how confident he was in his superior strength. So an idea of a sneak attack could work for them. Goku's idea was to meet with some doubts which again came from Krillin, but Goku didn't listen to him nor to Roshi who was talking with the smaller man. He approached close to Bulma "Do you have a dragon radar with you Bulma?"

"Huh? Y-Yes I have, but why.. Ohh I see! Gohan's hat has a dragon ball on it, doesn't it!?" Exclaimed Bulma as she realized what Goku meant and why he asked for the radar. The blue haired beauty immediately pulled out the dragon radar from her pocket and activated the radar. The radar quickly picked up the signal from the dragon ball which to their surprise moved incredibly fast when suddenly "I-It stopped!" The three of them yelled while Goku turned toward the place where the signal stopped and glared in the distant

"That's good! Don't worry Gohan, I'm coming!" Yelled Goku with a small growl emitting from him while the others in the back prepared themselves for the upcoming battle, but their preparations and departure was interrupted by someone's deep voice

"You don't stand a chance against someone like him with that pitiful group behind your back!" Said the deep voice as the owner of that voice walked closer toward Goku only to cause the others to gasp in shock

"P-Piccolo!"

* * *

Far away from Kame Island, the saiyan warrior Raditz was quickly getting tired and annoyed. The brat that was his brother son and his nephew drove him to the point to blast everything around him. The boy's nonstop wailing irritated the saiyan who couldn't believe that a child with a saiyan blood in his veins could cry like some pathetic weak creature. Raditz had enough, he stood up from the stone on which he was sitting and with a quick pace approached near the crying boy

"Stop crying boy! You have a blood of a saiyan warrior inside of you! Stop it!" Growled Raditz who's rough and loud voice forced Gohan to stop crying. The little boy was shaking in fear and wanted to cry even more, but the scary glare from this person made him reconsider. Seeing that the boy stopped, the saiyan smirked "Good, now be quite until your father arrives to join us" he turned around with intention to get something to eat. He didn't eat anything ever since he began with his trip to this mudball, but as he walked away he heard the boy talking something back to him

"M-My daddy is the s-strongest person in the world! He will b-beat you!" The little Gohan barely managed to utter the words to talk back to the mean man. He hidden himself behind the truck when he saw the older saiyan stop in his tracks. The long haired saiyan glared at Gohan with a nasty scowl until he started to laugh. Gohan didn't understand what was going on, why was this man laughing when he just told him that his daddy will beat him?

"Listen here, boy!" Spoke Raditz who with his right hand flicked the truck far away which shocked the young Gohan. The saiyan leaned closer to the boy on the ground while the boy frightened stared at him "Your father may be the strongest man in this world, well he is a saiyan after all, but outside this world are beings such as myself who are far superior to your father" Raditz smirk once again reappeared when he saw the shock in the young boy's eyes, but it was short lived when the boy started crying again

"Whaaaaa! Wahaaa! Daddy, I want my daddy!" Wailed and cried the half saiyan while the older saiyan immediately backed away and placed his hands on his ears. He couldn't stand it anymore, he had an urge to punch the boy in the face and shut him up, but then if he did that his plan of Kakarrot joining him would fail. He was left with only one choice, he grabbed the crying child by the neck and carried him as he walked toward his pod

"Fine! Since you won't shut up, I will lock you inside!" The older man growled at the boy in his hand as he shook him in the process. The boy upon realizing where he will be put into stopped and tried to beg the man to not put him inside that thing

"N-No, please I don't want to be in there all alone!"

"Be quiet! Take this as a chance to man up already, besides we will travel in this once your father arrives and joins with his people!" Concluded Raditz who opened the space pod and threw Gohan in there. The man sighed as he finally had a moment of peace while Gohan tried to punch the red glass but it was all in vain. The saiyan walked out from the crater with his thoughts back to food "Now then, to find something to eat.. Hm?" The moment he was on top of the crater the device on his face started to alert him to something close by "This is odd, I'm receiving an alert, but.. What!? A power level of 700!? And it's nearby!" Raditz was surprised to get a reading this high on this planet, he immediately followed the arrow on his device to locate from which direction did such power come from, but then "What!? The boy? No way, damned scouter now it's not the time to malfunction!" Murmured the long haired saiyan as he tapped with his index finger on the scouter in hopes to make it work right. He quickly let that go and headed towards the near forest to get himself something to eat

It didn't take long for the man from space to catch something and eat it. He was heading back to his space pod and see if the boy learned his lesson and maybe even let him out, but then suddenly his scouter was on again "This thing again? It still shows 700 for the boy's power level.. That's it, this thing is broken" Raditz turned his face away from the pod as he took a bite from the fruit he picked in the forest only to be once again interrupted by the scouter "Hmm a new reading, and it's approaching fast! No, it's two of them! One is 322 and the other is 334, the last one has Kakarrot's exact power! Is he coming here to fight me? He knows that he doesn't stand a chance and he has no idea where we are.. This thing is really broken, I'll need to change... What!? It can't be, that's Kakkarot!" Yelled the man in disbelief as he watched his younger brother flying toward him, accompanied by someone else. A scowl appeared on his face, how dared his baby brother challenge him, but then he realized something. The scouter was working properly all the time which means "The boy's power level is really 700! But that's insane, even for a saiyan child to have such reading is.." Raditz quickly pulled himself together as he heard his brother and his ally land on the ground. With a serious expression on his face, which hide his surprise of the boy power and the anger toward his brother, he turned to the two man on the other side of the field

They eyed each others, glared directly in one another eyes. The older brother took a small notice of the green man he encountered before finding his brother but he didn't care about him, he was focused only on Kakarrot. It was time for his younger brother to speak and decide, is he accepting his heritage and what he really is or, choosing to side with humans who brainwashed him and be buried on this mudball

"So.. I see you found yourself an ally, and how exactly did you find me?" Asked Raditz with a smirk on his face while he demanded to know how was his brother able to find him and so quickly. What the saiyan found amusing was the tone with which his younger brother spoke

"It doesn't matter! What only matters is for you to give back my son!" Goku shouted across the green field with anger behind his words, which even surprised Piccolo a bit. He never saw his arch enemy speak or been that angry, he almost for a moment looked like another person. Piccolo soon shifted his gaze from Goku to Raditz who gained his attention by laughing

"Ohh Kakarrot, you don't even realize how much of a saiyan you are, but let me ask you this.. Are you accepting your saiyan heritage and what you really are, or are you going to stand against me and your own people?" The long haired man crossed his arms as he asked the question with a very serious expression. He glared at Goku with that same serious expression which made the younger saiyan sweat a bit. He didn't know how to answer this, he should yell and decline his brother and what he's supposed to be, but the words never left his mouth. Goku conflicted with himself, he still thought how his friends, his supposed friends and family lied to him all his life but.. he was cut from his thoughts when Piccolo speak

"Enough, you talk too much. I came here to fight not talk nonsense!" The reincarnation of the demon king took off his white cape and throw it away, but only to surprise Goku when it landed on the ground causing a small hole in it

"I didn't know you wore weighted clothes, Piccolo"

"You thought you were the only one? Hmp, I spent all my time training like this just to beat you and conquer this planet.." The tall Piccolo cast a glance at Goku with a smirk on his face and then shifted his gaze on Raditz "Ah, I haven't felt this light in ages"

"I see, then I better take off my too" As he started to take off his weighted clothes, Goku was quietly been observed by Raditz who noticed the jump in their power levels "Now I'm ready to fight!"

"Haha, do you honestly think this will make a difference!?" The loud laughter didn't go unnoticed by the other two "Stop with this foolish act Kakarrot, you don't stand a chance against me! Did the humans damage you so much that you're siding with your enemy? Don't you see how they are using you as their slave, their tool for upcoming threats! It's pitiful, a disgrace to our family!" In anger, Raditz uncrossed his arms and angrily raised his closed fist. He was boiling with anger, they were humiliated by some weak pathetic trash and yet his brother didn't still realize that, but it didn't matter because he was sure to make him realize that

"I-I.. N-No! They wouldn't do something like that, t-they are just.." Goku was struggling, he didn't want even think about something like that to be possible but he wasn't able to finish what he wanted because the saiyan interrupted

"Weak, they are just weak pitiful creatures who used you to get what they wanted! Did you ever thought, even for a moment that your incredible strength was only used for their desires, but then as you grow stronger than them they started to fear you, fear what you really are, a warrior who only lives for battle! You were thrilled and always searched for stronger opponents while they were probably sick of it and disgusted by your eating manners, right Kakarrot?" As he spoke Raditz slowly walked in his younger brother direction. He spoke with a calm voice and his arms wide open as he approached Goku, who stared only at the ground while his hands were on his head. Most of what his supposedly older brother said was right, they were always complaining how he isn't normal, how his eating manners are bad and some of his friends even made disgusted expressions. Goku was scared to admit all of that out loud, but this time, the words did come out, barely

"I-I.. Y-You are r-right.."

"What!? Goku do not be an idiot! He's trying to manipulate you, don't listen to him!" Piccolo yelled at Goku who was only two steps from his left shoulder. This wasn't good, if he ever wanted to conquer this world he needed to get rid of this threat, unfortunately, he needed Goku for that, but he could feel that his ally had a clouded mind and heart, which made him fear for the worst

"Will you really listen to him, your enemy and be controlled by humans who made you their puppet or join with your brother? I told you before Kakarrot, we are the same, we share the same parents and desires. I know you want to freely fight without anything holding you back and I can give you that. Come with me my brother, we will also take your son with us and train him to be a great warrior. He has the potential to be one, he is, after all, a saiyan" By the time he finished his speech Raditz was in front of Goku who took some time before he raised his head up and looked at his brother. Each word he said was right, he could finally know something about his parents, parents he thought he never had which was a lie, made by them! He could finally fight without holding back and enjoy the thrill of it, he could finally eat without anyone calling him names, but above all, he could teach his son how to fight which was his desire ever since he was told that he would be a father

"W-Will it really be like that? W-Would I really be free?" He stared at Raditz like he was a caged animal, waiting for a permission to be finally set free. Raditz placed a hand on his brother left shoulder and nodded before he responded while Piccolo stared in shock with what was happening in front of his eyes. He could feel it, he could picture it in his head, Goku's heart and mind were covered with black fog. He needed to stop it somehow and bring his ally back

"Goku, no! Don't let him fool you, he's.." Piccolo's words were interrupted when he yelled in pain. Without even realizing he was hit by a blast which pierced through his right shoulder. As he was falling on the ground he cast a glance at the person who fired it and saw Raditz smirking

"Don't interrupt me ever again, green man!" Raditz said with a low growl as his smirk for a moment disappeared, but then returned when he looked at his younger brother who was still waiting for an answer "Yes, yes my brother you can be freed! Just imagine it Kakarrot, hundreds no, thousands of planets with so many people who could pose you a real challenge to the point to make your blood boil with excitement! But before that ,you need to do something for me"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You need to prove yourself to your people, Kakarrot. I need to see that you're capable of killing your opponent, prove it to me, prove it to the other saiyans alive and dead that you're back to the place where you belong!" His younger brother didn't say anything, instead, he just nodded which made Raditz grin and with his index finger pointed at the standing Piccolo whose shoulder had a hole in it "Start with him Kakarrot, finish the man who tried to kill you from the very beginning" The long haired saiyan moved his hand away from Goku's shoulder and let his brother turn toward Piccolo whose half closed eyes become wide open when he saw the expression on his former ally


	3. Chapter 3

_Another, third part of the story is here and again after some long time... I wanna quickly thank_ _trebeh for his two awesome reviews and support, your questions will be answered in the story, so if you're still interested you'll need to read it... _

_I also want to thank the new followers and favorites and even to those who are just reading the story_

* * *

He was on the run, he couldn't do anything else but to avoid all the punches that were coming at him. It wouldn't be like this if he wasn't injured before they even started to battle. As he avoided the right punch and backed away from his once temporary ally, he glanced at the one responsible for causing all this commotion. The long-haired man had a satisfied smirk on his face as he looked directly at him, the saiyan was obviously enjoying this, but he wasn't about to roll over and die. Maybe he could reach out to his ally and open his eyes, it wasn't like he wanted to do that, but he needed him if he desired to survive. It was worth to try, the younger saiyan was known to be too naive, which he could use to his advantage, but to do so he needed to escape from Goku's attack. The other half of Kami managed to somehow block or dodge few punches from Goku, but he couldn't keep up like this for any longer. When he blocked Goku's right fist and when he saw that the young saiyan was about to use his left leg, Piccolo quickly opened his mouth and fired a blast. This caught the saiyan off guard and was hit by the sudden blast which created a wall of smoke around Goku. Piccolo immediately jumped away to put some distance between the saiyan and himself, but as soon as he landed Goku pierced through the wall of smoke and dashed towards Piccolo

"Goku wait for a mo.." The green man was cut off before he could even say what he wanted when a fist slammed right into his gut. The force behind the punch was so strong that it forced the green man to spit blood. The taller man glared at his former ally with anger but only to meet with a knee which sent him flying to the other side of the field. The man groans in pain as he hit the ground with his back and cursed the younger saiyan. If only he didn't have a hole in his shoulder which caused him to barely or even not use his other hand. With a hard panting, he slowly stood up from the ground and glared at the saiyan. The green man cleared the blood from his mouth and spoke "Open your eyes, Goku! Don't you see how he's messing with your head!? Think about it, those humans you call friends aren't capable of doing something like that!" Yelled Piccolo who's words caused the younger saiyan to stop from walking. Piccolo carefully observed the saiyan for two seconds after which he allowed a small smirk to appear on his face. He took those few seconds to catch his breathing and recover a bit while Goku stood in the middle of the field not moving at all. The reincarnation of the demon king Piccolo was about to speak, but he decided to hold back the words from escaping his mouth when he heard some mumbling that was coming from the young saiyan

"Not capable? Then why lie to me? Why hiding the truth about the full moon, why hiding the real reason why my tail was cut off!?" Murmured Goku as he tightened his fists while the words he said reached the ears of Piccolo and the older saiyan

"Goku, I don't know why, but you mus..."

"Shut up!" Growled Goku who dashed towards Piccolo with such speed that the taller man wasn't even able to see him move before he was in front of him and punched in the face "I was lied my whole life! Lied to who and what I really am, I fought the hardest battles for them and even helped them collect all the dragon balls! I was used!... The one I admired so much and thought only great for him was the one who forced me to forget all about what I really was before arriving here!" The young saiyan was out of control, Goku unleashed all his rage on Piccolo who couldn't do anything even if he tried to block all the punches and kicks. As the hits went on, so did Goku's speech "The ones I called my friends are liars and deceivers! They were afraid of me, yes I saw their scared faces not only today but before as well! I also heard them calling me names every time I was excited to fight or even when I was eating, and I remained quiet but... no more! I'm finally able to see it all!" With a final shout, Goku delivered a powerful kick to Piccolo's abdomen which made the same man fall on his knees. While Piccolo was on his knees and with a painful expression on his face holding his abdomen, Goku who was standing above him tried to calm down. He never felt like this, he never thought that he would be able to feel so good after such anger, it made him afraid for a little bit until he heard a voice from behind

"Very good, little brother! Now finish him before he regains the little energy that he has left" Spoke Raditz who could see on his scouter that Piccolo's energy was low enough for his brother to deliver a final blow. The long haired saiyan was very pleased by what occurred here today, it wasn't that hard to bring his brother back as he thought at first which was something that made him, glad? The older saiyan shook the feeling away and glanced back at his brother and waited for him to finish the green man, but something was wrong...

Goku heard his brother loud and clear, but he just couldn't move. He felt angry and wanted to punish all of them, but killing even Piccolo didn't seem right. The young saiyan didn't know what to do, his hands started to shake as he thought more and more about what to do. He placed his right hand on his head, just at the same place where the scar from his fall as a baby was. He killed before, he killed his enemies when he was younger so why, why was he hesitating to kill Piccolo? Goku's hesitation wasn't unnoticed, Raditz was able to see through his younger brother and just scowled

"Stop fooling around, Kakarrot! Just like you said before, he's your enemy who was already plotting to kill you when this was done and take over this world! Don't let those idiotic human emotions cloud your judgement even for a moment, otherwise, you'll be killed!" Shouted Raditz as he uncrossed his strong bulky arms and took a step forward. It seemed like he thought too soon and that he still needed to get over his younger brother. "You killed before, right? When you were younger you killed your enemies, but somewhere along the line they made you think that it was wrong, and you let them! Your whole life on this planet is a lie!" Concluded the long haired saiyan who was by now few meters away from his brother who glanced at him with his eyes wide open. His older brother was right, he killed before and he never felt... bad about it. Goku could feel his anger once again raising from within his core as he thought of humans, but just as he was about to raise his hand above Piccolo's head and finish his enemy once and for all, he remembered something

"But if I kill him the dragon balls will turn into stones and never be able to use" Said the younger saiyan as he once again glanced back to Raditz who didn't understand what was his brother talking about

"What are you talking about? Dragon balls? What is that?" Asked Raditz who didn't know nor understood what his younger brother was talking about, but he was a bit curious to know what those 'dragon balls' really are and what you could do with them

"The dragon balls are able to grant you any wish you desire, but if I kill Piccolo, his other good half will die with him and so will the dragon balls which are connected with hi... Argghaaa!" Goku was about to finish what he wanted to say to his brother but suddenly, he released a loud and painful yell. He looked down where he saw two small holes from which the blood coming out. The young saiyan quickly placed his two hands on his stomach while he grunted in pain and glared at Piccolo's glowing eyes

"Kakarrot, watch out!" Yelled Raditz who saw what was coming at his brother and tried to warn him, but it was too late. Goku received a punch in the jaw which made him disoriented for a moment, but he soon found himself on the ground when Piccolo kicked him in his shaking legs. Goku was lying on the grass while Piccolo stood above him with a serious expression on his face

"You're a fool, Goku. You thought that since I was badly injured you could lower your guard, you're just too naive" Commented Piccolo who raised his left leg and said, "I'm going to pay you back for what you did to me five years ago and today!" Yelled the reincarnation of the demon king Piccolo and slammed his leg into Goku's wounded stomach. The saiyan shouted in pain while Piccolo rubbed his leg on Goku's wound "You know I'm not as soft as him and you know I will not hesitate to kill you!" Piccolo yelled once again as he raised his leg and slammed it into Goku's stomach. As Piccolo continued doing that to Goku, meters away from them Raditz was boiling with anger

"Damnit Kakarrot! I warned you about this, but you didn't listen! This is all because you let them manipulate you, I really hope you understand that now!" Growled Raditz in anger towards his younger brother who's only response was a painful yell. "Seems like I will need to dirty my hands after all" Thought the saiyan as he took two steps forward, but only to stop when he heard a warning from his scouter "Huh? What's this reading..." The long haired saiyan tapped on his scouter to see what was going on, but suddenly he heard a very loud bang. Both he and Piccolo looked towards the place from where the loud noise came, but only to see broken pieces of the space pod in the air along with Gohan who safely landed at the tip of the crater. "Kakarrot's brat? I-Imposible, his power level is at... 1307!" Raditz was sweating in shock as he observed the little boy with his eyes wide open. The small Gohan searched for his father which painful cries made him want to help at any cause. The young Gohan turned towards Piccolo who was surprised to see the brat up here while he had his right foot on Goku's body

"Y-You... stop hurting my daddy!" Exclaimed Gohan when in the exact moment a white aura exploded around his small body. Everyone watched in shock as the little boy dashed towards the man who was hurting his dad. Before Piccolo could even speak or do something the boy slammed right into the green man chest

"Aaahhhhhhhhhgr!" Piccolo yelled. He could feel his bones cracking and his entire body dying out. He was slowly falling down on the ground, but as he was falling down everything in front of his eyes went black

"Ow, my head hurts!" Cried Gohan who was sitting on the ground, very close to Piccolo. The small boy quickly noticed how much close he was to the man and immediately moved away in fear, but as he moved away he bumped into someone else. The young boy turned his head and saw his father "D-Daddy? Daddy, are you ok!?" Gohan called his father, but nothing. The young half-saiyan started to cry when he suddenly felt a hand on his left cheek

"G-Gohan... don't worry I'm alright" Spoke Goku on which the young Gohan immediately stopped crying and hugged his father. Even tho he was badly injured, Goku just knew this wasn't going to finish him, but he was shocked when he saw and felt his son power "Y-You saved me Gohan, you're really strong... Raditz was right after all" Smiled Goku on which Gohan looked at his father with a confused look, but then he saw a shadow over him and when he glanced up, he was scared

"Kakarrot, you're an idiot! I told you to kill him, but you hesitated and this is exactly what you deserve!" Raditz scolded his younger brother who quietly nodded. He somehow agreed with Raditz, Piccolo was his enemy and he needed to finish him off. "But you're lucky that your son saved you. I must admit that I'm impressed by what he has done" Said the long haired saiyan who glanced at the boy who squeaked and grabbed a firm hold on his father body causing the older saiyan to snicker as he walked away

"D-Don't be afraid of him, son. He might look scary, but he is our family and we will soon leave with him" Spoke Goku as he grunted in pain while Raditz walked towards Piccolo. Gohan looked at his father with a confused look on his young face. He thought that the long-haired man was the bad guy, was he wrong? Maybe he was wrong since it wasn't the long-haired guy who hurt his daddy, but Piccolo

While Gohan remained close to his wounded father, Raditz was standing near the lying Piccolo and observed him for a moment. It seemed to him that the green man was still somehow alive, unconscious but alive. The long haired saiyan glanced back at his brother and nephew and couldn't but be impressed by the boy's power. He never imagined that a child and a half saiyan to that could possess such a power level, but now that he checked the scouter the boy's power level was only 5. It didn't make sense, but it was something to figure out later, now he was going to deliver a final blow to the green man.

"Observe Kakarrot, this is how you finish off your opponents!" Spoke Raditz out loud so his younger brother could hear him. Goku raised his head a bit and watched his older brother raise his left hand which started to glow purple "Next time, my little brother you will kill your target by yourself. This is the only time I'm cleaning your mess... Farewell, green bean!" The tall saiyan was about to finish off Piccolo, but he stopped his hand just before making contact with the body. Goku looked confused when he saw Raditz stop, but then both he and Gohan heard someone else voice. The voice was coming from Raditz's device which Goku and Gohan didn't understand, it was in another language. They waited for one minute when Raditz turned towards Goku and the voice disappeared. The taller saiyan sighed as he walked back to his brother and nephew who had many questions for him

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to kill him?" Asked Goku who even tho he was injured tried to stand up, but he was just forced back on the ground because of the wound

"Hmph, a change in plans. I just received orders to spare the green bean and wait here" Responded Raditz who was annoyed by the given order. He didn't want to waste his time on this mudball, but then again it wasn't like he had a choice, in fact, there were two reasons for him to stay now.

"Orders? From who?" Goku asked once again, he was curious to know who was that could give orders to his brother, who to him was the strongest person he ever encountered

"From prince Ve..." Raditz was just to answer his younger brother question when his scouter detected something. While Goku waited for his older brother response, Raditz glanced in the sky and grunted before speaking to his younger brother "I will tell you later, it seems we have company. I'm positive that the humans who brainwashed you want to know what happened to their puppet and if he managed to save them, again" The long haired saiyan glanced at his brother who's surprised expression quickly turned into ominous one which caused Raditz to chuckle

"I-I'm not their puppet! Not anymore, I will pay them back for what they did to me!" The young saiyan spoke with a low and dangerous voice while he angrily tightened the grass with his hands which scared the little Gohan. The small boy never heard his father speak like that and he didn't understand what was going on

"D-Daddy, what is going on? Is there going to be another fight?" The little half saiyan looked at his father who's expression immediately changed and placed his hand on his son's shoulder

"Don't worry about a thing, Gohan. I just need to... huh?" While he talked to his son, Goku noticed his brother lower down and to his shock deliver a chop to the back of Gohan's neck. The boy immediately fell unconscious in Raditz's arms "H-Hey! Why did you do that to him!?" Goku shouted in anger while Raditz remained calm and held his nephew

"Don't throw an unnecessary fit, little brother. I just knock him out so he wouldn't interfere, remember the boy doesn't know anything yet" Stated Raditz who's words make sense to Goku now, but still, he didn't like how he did that without consulting him. The two of them stared at each others until they heard a noise from above. The two saiyans glanced up and saw a yellow hover car heading their way. While Goku's expression once again changed, Raditz began to think of something when he suddenly smirked "Listen here, Kakarot... this is what we are going to do, let's have a little fun with them" Goku stared at his brother with confused look, but when his brother started to explain his plan, Goku couldn't but grin

Above the battlefield, inside the yellow hover car, Krillin and master Roshi were in the back seats while Bulma piloted the vehicle. They were finally here, it took them some time to find them and because they decided to take a detour, but nevertheless they were finally here. The three of them glanced down in hope to see their friend victorious but because of the height they weren't able to see it clearly. Wanting to know how her friend was doing, Bulma lowered down enough for them to see what was going on

"Can any of you see what's going on?" Asked the blue haired girl as she focused more on piloting the hover car while Roshi and Krillin remained silent for few seconds until the small man gasped in shock

"W-What!? I can see the saiyan standing and Goku lying on the ground beneath him!" Krillin yelled in fright which terrified the blue haired scientist while Roshi remained quiet but nervously sweated. This wasn't good, if both Goku and Piccolo who were Earth strongest lost, what could they do? The old man quickly threw away that negative thought and tried to think of something in worst case scenario

"B-But it can't be... w-what about P-Piccolo?" Bulma asked another question with a cracking voice. She couldn't imagine Goku lose, no he couldn't he was Goku, the one always making the impossible come true

"We can't rush before we see clearly what is going on" Spoke the old martial artist as he strongly held his staff and continued "Land us down, Bulma. No matter what happens we need to help Goku and Gohan, but if something bad is about to occur, I want you to leave immediately Bulma" Declared Master Roshi on which Bulma just nodded and began with the landing process

The two saiyans watched the yellow hover car descend and ultimately land. It took only ten seconds for the vehicle to open its hatch and when it did the one to first jump out of it was Krillin. The small fighter remained standing on the same spot as he tried to figure out what was going on. As he did that the old master landed near him while Bulma remained inside and peeked over. Both Krillin and Roshi remained quiet for few seconds, trying to figure out what was going on and just when Krillin was to call his best friend, it was him who called him first

"K-Krillin, is that you?" Goku spoke with a weak voice which scared the small fighter. Krillin took few steps forward, scared that his best friend was deadly wounded

"Goku! Hang in there, buddy! It took us some time, but we visited Korin and he gave us few senzu beans!" Exclaimed Krillin who ran towards his wounded friend, but when he realized who was standing near Goku he immediately stopped. He began to shake, the look of the tall saiyan scared him beyond anything else

"Krillin, we need to help Goku. He's in need of senzu beans, you give it to him while I distract the saiyan" The old master Roshi was prepared for anything, even if he ended up dead he wanted to help Goku. Krillin nodded while he sweated, but tried to act tough. Master Roshi was about to ran towards the saiyan when their attention was caught by Goku

"G-Guys wait! T-There is no need to fight anymore, even Raditz realized that" The words that left Goku's mouth surprised both Roshi and Krillin, but Bulma as well who was still hiding in the hovercar

"W-What!? Are you telling me that he doesn't want to exterminate all the people on Earth, anymore?" Yelled Krillin with surprise while Roshi who was near him remained quiet. He was just as surprised to hear that, the moment he faced the saiyan for the first time on his island he knew the man was evil, but now this? It seemed strange for the old man, but if Goku said so than it was probably true

"Y-Yes, Krillin... after some time reasoning with him, he decided to abandon his evil ways and join us... arhgg!" The young saiyan finished his sentence with a loud and painful cry. To everyone's surprise, the tall saiyan rushed to his brother side with his nephew in arms

"Kakarrot are you alright!?" Shouted Raditz who with a worried look on his face caught his younger brother head and raised it a bit. Krillin and Roshi stared in surprise until they snapped out of it when Raditz yelled: "Come here and help him!"

"O-Oh right!" Krillin threw away all his thoughts about the taller saiyan and quickly approached his best friend. The long haired saiyan moved away and let the bald human do the job. He carefully observed the human who pulled out a small brown bag from his gi and took out a small green bean. The saiyan continued to observe when the old man walked by

"I don't know exactly what happened here, Piccolo is on the ground barely alive and Goku is heavily injured while you're without any scratch, so, could you tell me what went on here?" Master Roshi was standing behind the tall saiyan and waited for his answer. He stared at the saiyan back and patiently waited for an answer which almost immediately arrived

"We fought, both I and Kakarrot along with the green man, but somewhere along the way I realized I don't want to kill my own flesh and blood... and... he was right, but as I figured that the green man attacked Kakkarot because of some old grudge" Raditz answered the old man's question without looking back at the man. The tall saiyan's eyes went wide open when he saw that after his brother swallowed a bean his wounds were healed. He couldn't believe that this backwater planet had something like that.

"I see, that does make sense, Piccolo always wanted to get revenge for what Goku did to his father" Mumbled Roshi who even tho what the saiyan said seemed true, he couldn't but feel something bad was about to happen. While the old martial artist stood behind Raditz, Krillin smiled when he saw that his best friends wounds were completely healed

"There you go, all healed up. Thanks Korin for this magic beans, right Goku?" Laughed Krillin as he tapped Goku on his left shoulder while the saiyan slowly started to raise from the ground. The young saiyan remained quiet, without any words to say which Krillin found strange "Hey Goku, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm feeling great now that I can... kill you all!" Exclaimed Goku with a wide grin on his face as he punched Krillin in the face which sent the small human fly all the way to the hovercar. While Bulma shrieked in fear, Roshi gasped in shock at what occurred in front of his eyes

"Goku! What are you doing!?" The old man yelled at his pupil who with a chuckle glanced at his former master who never imagined that Goku could have such an expression

"What I'm doing you ask? It's simple, I'm doing what I was supposed to do from the start! I'm going to punish you all for lying to me this whole time!" Goku's initial calm voice quickly turned into angry one as he shouted at the old man who couldn't believe what he was hearing

"G-Goku you can't mean that! What has gotten into you!?" Yelled Krillin from the other side while Bulma tried to help the bald man. This wasn't happening, it must have been a dream an illusion. The Goku he knew would never say nor do such things

"Krillin is right, Goku! I'm sure that guy is forcing you to do this!" Bulma shouted as she pointed at Raditz who's the only reaction was a smirk. The taller saiyan remained quiet and eyed his younger brother who just grinned and looked back at the humans

"The one who is wrong is you, all of you! I'm not forced nor controlled by any of you anymore and I will do whatever I want from this day on!" Declared Goku as he raised his closed fist in the air and glared at the humans who couldn't process what was going on

"Goku you were never controlled! We are your friends, we would never do such a horrible thing to you" Argued the old man as he swung around with his staff, but what he said only irritated the young saiyan even more

"Shut up! I was lied all my life! And I'm sure that you, old man Gohan and Kami tried to kill me or put under control! All of this ends now!" Growled Goku who opened his hand and an energy orb appeared. Raditz quickly moved away which allowed Goku to fire the blast. Roshi's eyes were wide open in horror as he watched the blast heading his way. The old man raised his arms to protect himself, but the blast never came, in fact, it exploded before it reached him. He raised his head in confusion, but only to hear Goku's voice "Piccolo!"

"Piccolo? So he's still alive!" Krillin yelled in surprise. He could never say this nor did he ever imagine thinking this but, he was glad that Piccolo saved master Roshi

"D-Don't get the wrong idea... b-but I saved you only because... I-I will need a use of you" Piccolo was barely able to stand let alone speak, but his will was strong and he wasn't about to die. He hated to admit, but if he wished to beat the two saiyans and take over the world, he needed the help from humans

"Why you... I will kill you for what you did before!" Shouted Goku who moved into his stance and was about to prepare one Kamehameha, but to his surprise, he was stopped

"Calm down, little brother. Remember we can't kill the green man, so he's out of your reach, for now" Spoke Raditz who walked towards his younger brother who wasn't happy with this, but it didn't sound like he wouldn't have a chance some day. Raditz was standing near his brother when he glanced at humans and continued "Let them take care of him for now, this could work in our favor. We keep the green bean alive and while we wait for our other two comrades to arrive we can... have some fun with the humans. What you say, torturing them months for what they did to you, Kakarrot?" Raditz chuckled at the terrified expression on the humans faces and glanced back at his younger brother. Goku didn't say a thing for few seconds until he looked up and grinned

"Sounds fine to me" Goku was somehow excited by what his brother suggested him. A small part of him was still scared, but the other part of him wanted nothing but pay them back and enjoy the hunt. Goku looked at his former friends and spoke: "Take Piccolo and train hard because you never know when we will show up, right Raditz?"

"I couldn't say it better myself, Kakarrot" Raditz laughed and even felt a bit of pride at his brother's behavior. It seemed that his saiyan side was finally out and freed itself from the chains that the humans created. The older saiyan started to slowly hover in the air with Goku following him "Let's go, Kakarrot, it's about time you learn what is like to be a real saiyan" Goku nodded with a smile on his face and followed his brother who with great speed flew away from the battlefield, leaving the humans and Piccolo to think about the upcoming surely not peaceful, days


	4. Chapter 4

The two saiyans were flying for quite some time already and in complete silence. Goku was flying slightly behind Raditz, thinking about what happened only fifteen minutes ago. There was still a small amount of doubt in his mind, doubt if what he was doing right now was the right thing, but every time he cast a look at his brother the doubt vanished. His brother told him to bury humans emotion otherwise it would cost him his life, but he couldn't but feel glad that Raditz was here and opened his eyes. He showed him what he really was, a saiyan not a human. The younger saiyan expression darkened and gritted his teeth at the word human, he despised them. With every second that he thought of what they did to him and how he was used, Goku's energy without him even noticing started to swell. This, of course, caught Raditz attention who's scouter started to display his younger brother's power level. The long haired saiyan glanced back at his brother with only his right eye and found himself amused. The very expression his brother displayed right now was the same of an every rage-filled saiyan, ready to kill. At the exact moment a smirk formed on Raditz's face, the older saiyan had something rather interesting on his mind which involved his younger brother, but that was on the wait list, for now. They first needed to form a plan about the little half saiyan that was in his arms. The young Gohan was held in his uncle's strong hands while he was still unconscious. As they flew, Raditz finally found an adequate place for them to land

"This place looks good enough" Spoke Raditz loud enough to catch Goku's attention and snapped him out of his thoughts. The younger man didn't say a thing and just followed his older brother who was slowly descending on the ground. The two saiyans landed in a deserted area surrounded by mountains and a large forest not so far from them. As he looked around, Goku spotted a small lake when he saw Raditz walk towards it. The saiyan was confused for a bit until he saw his brother toss the child into it. The confused state quickly changed into shocked one as he stared at his sinking son. With worry overflowing, Goku ran towards his son, but only to be stopped by Raditz hand

"What are you doing!? He's gonna drown..." Goku yelled at his brother with anger as he violently grabbed the older saiyan by his left shoulder. The older saiyan just chuckled at his brother outburst while he observed his nephew sinking as the bubbles appeared on the surface. Two seconds later the young half saiyan emerged from the lake grasping for air. Goku was relieved to see his son alive and well which caused his anger to disappear, but still continued to glare at his brother as he walked towards his son who seemed scared

"D-Daddy!? W-Where are you!?" Cried Gohan as he quickly looked left and right, but no sign of his father anywhere. The little boy began to wail as tears fell down his cheeks which greatly annoyed the long haired saiyan. Thankfully to Goku, Gohan stopped from crying and hugged his father who returned the hug and smiled

"Shhh, don't worry Gohan. Everything is over and the bad man is gone, thanks to you" Goku patted his son's back gently as he softly spoke to his son who with a confused expression looked at his father. The boy didn't quite understand how was he of any help to his father, and where were they exactly? He knew this wasn't the same place from before and where is the other guy? Gohan's attention was soon caught by the gruff voice from behind

"Would you stop cuddling the brat, I don't want him to grow softer than what he already is, thanks to you!" Raditz's gruff voice caught the attention of both Goku and Gohan who looked directly at the taller saiyan. While Goku stared at his brother and simply nodded because he as well shared the same opinion, Gohan began to shake in fear. He was scared of the man who easily noticed the fear and smirked on which Goku released a low growl

"Gohan, you don't need to be afraid of Raditz, he's your uncle" Goku tried to assure his son that they were safe and that was nothing to worry about anymore. Gohan glanced back at his father with a surprised look on his young face. It seemed what he heard from his father before was correct, this man was indeed his uncle. The young half saiyan eased up a bit, but that wasn't going to last for too long

"Enough of this! We have much more important things to discuss, such as... the boy's power" Exclaimed Raditz as he slowly approached the two saiyans in the lake and stared at the young one. As he stared into the boy's black eyes, the saiyan relived the moment when the boy attacked Piccolo. While he was lost in his thoughts Goku was speaking to him, but the taller of the two didn't hear a thing until his eyes went wide open "That's it, it's the only explanation! Come here boy, we are going to test something" The long haired saiyan reached towards his nephew and with his left hand grabbed the boy by the back of the shirt. The boy was once again scared of the man and started to cry on which the saiyan scowled

"Silence boy! You have a blood of a saiyan warrior inside of you, stop with this at once!" Yelled Raditz at the boy with a scowl which forced even the young Gohan to stop crying. The boy whimpered quietly as he searched for his father who was behind them and glared at Raditz. He didn't know what his brother planned and whatever it was, he sure didn't like how he was treating his son

"Raditz, what are you trying to do!?" Asked Goku with his glaring eyes locked into his brother back. The older man turned towards his brother with a smirk on his face which was something that made Goku think this wasn't going to end well

"Ahh, Kakarrot you worry too much, no wonder you and the boy are so weak and soft..." Raditz turned away from his brother who clenched his fist at the words that the long haired saiyan said. Without him even realizing what his younger brother was doing behind his back, Raditz continued "I figured out, my little brother how to force the power out of your son and now, I'm going to test if I was right. If he really can do what I think he can then, he will be a great asset to our ranks" The taller saiyan grinned at the thoughts of them and the rest of their kind terrorizing and destroying the planets. Raditz quickly snapped from his daydreaming when he heard a whimpering voice coming from Gohan

"PP-Power? I-I don't h-have any power! I-I just want to be a ss-scholar!" Cried Gohan who didn't like how the things were going thus far. He didn't understand what the man with the long hair was talking about and what power!? He was only a four and a half kid without any kind of power. The boy's words and constant wailing irritated the saiyan who even with his younger brother's protest snapped at the boy

"Shut up or I will beat you so hard you won't be able to stand let alone walk for a year!" Raditz's shout was loud enough to once again stop the boy from crying and Goku to be a bit intimidated by his older brother. "Get this in your head, boy! You're a saiyan, a warrior and you have an enormous strength hidden in you which you will master, otherwise if you continue like this and disobey what I say... then I'm afraid you will die in a year when my comrades arrive here! They will not spare you unless you're strong enough, got it!?" He pulled the young half saiyan close to his face and stared at the boy. The boy stared back into his black eyes and with a whimper nodded while Goku sighed in relief, but then he began to wonder what Raditz really had in mind, only to see his brother raise the hand with Gohan in it

"R-Raditz don't!" Yelled Goku at his brother, but it was already too late. With a shout, Raditz threw Gohan towards a mountain and waited for the results to show. Goku stared in shock at his brother who calmly just stood in place while his son helplessly cried as he quickly flew towards the mountain. Goku snapped from his shock and was about to fly so he could save his son, but he was caught by his older brother. Raditz held Goku back from interfering with his experiment which angered the younger saiyan "Raditz I must save him! I will kill you if something happens to him!" Growled Goku with rage towards his older brother who found himself chuckling, his brother was slowly starting to show his real self

"Calm down, my foolish brother!" Raditz spoke from behind as he held Goku when suddenly the scouter started to beep loudly. The numbers on the green screen once again surprised Raditz while the sight in front of Goku's eyes left him speechless. His son was suddenly surrounded by a white aura which with his loud cry burst towards the mountain, completely pulverizing it. The brothers stared in shock as they looked at the place where once a mountain was while Gohan was sitting on the ground without any words to say. After a minute, Raditz pushed his younger brother away and smirked as he walked by him "See, I was right. It seems that his power is somehow linked to his emotions, but it only comes out when he's in rage or helpless..." Raditz explained it to Goku who was walking behind his brother and carefully listened everything that his older brother said

"Even tho his power is astonishing for someone so young, that won't do him any good if he's not in control and I just know a perfect way to fix that" A grin appeared on Raditz face when he approached the boy who turned towards them, still shocked

"I-I... D-Did I do that?" Asked Gohan who pointed with his index finger towards the place where once the mountain was. The boy was shaking, but that slowly started to fade away as his father approached him and patted on his back

"Yes, you did Gohan. I always kinda knew you had it in you and I'm very proud of you, son" Said Goku who with his right hand went through his son's messy hair and smiled at the boy. The little half saiyan was about to speak something but was cut off by his uncle

"Tch, how touchy. It's time to let him go, Kakarrot! His training begins right now" Raditz was standing near Goku and Gohan who with confused looks glanced at the taller man who with annoyance glared at the two "The boy will be left here to survive on his own, let's say for five or six months. That will help him to strengthen up before he is able to join us" The words which came out of Raditz mouth immediately scared Gohan who once again started to shake in fear that he will be left alone into the wilderness

"Isn't that a little too harsh? He's only a kid and I'm not sure if that's a good idea" Said Goku as he turned to Raditz and only to meet with his brother's scowl. The older saiyan just grunted something as he pulled his younger brother away from the boy

"This is exactly why he's so soft, you and this stupid planet spoiled him rotten!" Yelled the irritated saiyan as he threw away his younger brother and blocked the path between the boy and his father "This is the method every saiyan child went through since the age of three, even you went through this but thanks to that human who threw you, you can't remember" Declared Raditz who surprised Goku with this. He was just told something he didn't know or didn't remember before he was hit in the head

"So there were memories before I arrived here..." Thought Goku who wished he could remember something from his past, but it was out of his reach. The young saiyan clenched his right fist in frustration while he placed his left hand on his head. "It's all their fault! I swear they will pay for what they did to me!" Yelled Goku with an angry growl on which his aura burst out of his body. The aura flared wildly around the young saiyan while his older brother smirked with satisfaction

"Good, good! That's the way Kakarrot, release you anger and hatred!" Spoke Raditz out loud with a smirk as he encouraged his little brother outburst. On the other hand, Gohan didn't understand what was going on and why was his father so angry. The boy wanted to walk towards his father and give him some comfort, but his path was blocked by the taller saiyan "There is nothing for you to worry, boy. Your father was lied and used by humans way before you were born and after it, but it all ends with today. You will survive alone for six months and think of nothing more, after that you will join us and exterminate the whole human race" Raditz was already hovering into the sky when he glanced at his brother and with his head gestured him to follow him. The younger saiyan nodded and was ready to follow the older saiyan, but he stopped when he heard his son's plea

"Daddy please don't leave me here! I'm scared to be alone!" Cried the young Gohan as he ran towards his father who turned to his crying son. The wild aura still flared around him, but the look on his face softened when he lowered to his son level

"I know you're scared Gohan, but you must understand that this is for your own good. I'm completely confident in you and I'm sure that you will make it through this and end up stronger" Stated Goku who hugged Gohan and ruffled his son black hair before he pulled away. The saiyan slowly started to hover above the ground and for the last time glanced at his only son "I know you can do this Gohan, you must believe in yourself and your saiyan powers!" Goku smiled for the last time to his son and flew away from the wasteland in which he left his son to grew up to a proper saiyan

* * *

-...-

A yellow hover vehicle landed safely on the beach while the palm trees swayed under the wind. The moment that yellow vehicle landed it's hatch opened and the first to walk out of it was Bulma. The girl without any words ran into the house while Krillin and Roshi carried the unconscious Piccolo out from the vehicle. None of the two men said a thing as they transported the reincarnation of the demon king inside the house. Krillin wasn't sure what he was doing, Piccolo was supposed to be their enemy, not their savior! The bald man with the help of his master placed the big man on the floor and backed away from him. While Bulma was in the bathroom, obviously crying since it was able to hear her, Krillin slammed his fists on the table and cursed few words. Roshi knew that the two of them were the most hurt by what happened today, but the old man itself was feeling like a part of him died. The old man approached the fridge and pulled out a can of beer, he needed something to calm down and think of anything to solve this situation

Few minutes later Bulma walked out from the bathroom with her face swollen from crying, but no one said a word. The only sounds in the house were moans from Piccolo who was still hurt from his battle with Goku and Raditz. The floor under Piccolo's body was slowly starting to become purple because of his blood, but it didn't look like anybody cared, expect Roshi who walked near the wounded man and observed him for a moment

"Krillin, do we by any chance have a senzu bean somewhere in the house?" Asked the old master who's voice snapped Krillin from his thoughts and with confusion looked at Roshi

"N-No, the bag that master Korin gave to me dropped when Gok..." Krillin couldn't even utter the name because of what happened earlier. He clenched his fists and through his teeth spoke "The bag dropped on the ground. What good would it do us anyway!?" Yelled Krillin who began to cry

"Piccolo will die if he doesn't get any, and if that happens that means Kami and dragon balls will go with him. So please, search through your stuff, maybe you have one" Pleaded Roshi as he looked at Krillin. The young fighter just nodded and went to his room, even tho he didn't seem to care that much about Kami or dragon balls. As Krillin went into his room, Roshi glanced at Bulma's back and couldn't but pity the girl. She was the one who found Goku first and befriend with him, it was only natural that she was hurt, but the master couldn't let that hinder them. They needed to warn the others before something bad happens "Bulma, I know this might be hard for you but please, contact Yamcha before something bad happens to him or Puar. Can you do it?"

"Y-You are right, m-master Roshi. I'll call him right now..." The blue haired Bulma slowly stood up from the couch and with few whimpers walked towards the doors of the house. She wanted to catch some fresh air before she told the news to her boyfriend. Bulma was about to open the doors when Roshi called her again

"Ohh Bulma, tell Yamcha to pick up Tien and Chiaotzu on his way here. We'll need them as well" Roshi eyes were locked on Piccolo as he tried to somehow help the wounded man. Bulma just nodded and walked outside the house with a phone on her right ear. The old master was left alone in the living room with his once enemy and thought to himself how did things end up like this and what will happen next

-...-

* * *

East City, everything seemed like a normal day in a city where the people either rushed home after their work or just went to work. Some kids just finished with school while the other just started the school. A lot of cars and jets flew through the city which caused many crowds on the roads. The people who just walked through the city visited some shops or something else, to their own accord. It was a sunny day with few white clouds which brought joy to people's faces, but the people of East City were unaware of two men hovering just above their heads. The two dots in the sky observed the movements of the humans while they planned their next course of actions

"Look at them, fools! Without a care in the world, knowing too well that their puppet will save them from the next uprising evil" The long haired saiyan mocked his younger brother who was fuming with anger. The man chuckled at his brother and couldn't wait to see how will his younger brother handle things. The taller man turned towards his brother and gained his attention "Listen here Kakarrot, it's time for you to learn few things about purging a planet. When you have such a concentrated amount of living things in one place the best option is to just obliterate them with one strong blast, but... if you want to have some fun and hear them scream in agony, a bombardment is a nice touch" The saiyan explained to his brother who just nodded and glanced down at the people in the city. He stared at them for quite some time which caused the other man to annoyingly growl at his slow brother. When he received no response from him, the man with long black spiky hair was about to approach his younger brother and yell at him, but then, suddenly his scouter went on. His brother's power was going up and when he glanced at the young man, he shifted into a strange stance

"Kaa-Mee-Haa-Mee-"

"H-His power level just went above 1000! Can he by any chance increase his power level at will and concentrate it at one spot!?" Yelled Raditz in wonder as he stared at Goku with his eyes wide open in surprise. If that was the case, which he strongly assured that it was, then he was sure to learn it and use it to his advantage. Raditz continued to stare at his brother when suddenly Goku moved his hands in front

"HAAAA!" Yelled the once savior of Earth and fired the blue energy wave towards the city filled with people. The blue blast was quickly moving towards the city in which no one imagined that today was their last day. The blast hit the city which at the impact covered the entire city and some area around it in blue light before it exploded. The explosion created an enormous pillar of smoke followed with strong wind. Raditz observed everything with a satisfied smirk on his face while his hair waved in the strong wind. The saiyan turned towards his brother and uncrossed his bulky arms. He observed his brother as he levitated towards him, but his younger brother just stared at the ground

"What's wrong, Kakarrot? Don't tell me you regret what you did?" Asked Raditz who for a moment was serious as he waited for his brother answer. It felt like ages before his younger brother raised his head and looked at him with an expression Raditz was proud of

"Regret? Not even a bit, this is... amazing! They deserved it! I can feel the excitement boiling inside of me!" Spoke Goku loudly which was followed with a laugh as he raised his fists above his head. He never felt like this, he didn't know that destroying everything could feel so good. Every little doubt that he had inside his mind was gone. The saiyan Kakarrot was freed from his chains and was sure to strike humans with his vengeance


	5. Chapter 5

_Before you start reading the new chapter, I just want to say that I'm thankful_ _a lot for new reviews, favorites and follows. Also, for the ones who posted a review you can find your answers at the bottom of this chapter_

* * *

 _Breaking News: East City Completely Destroyed_

 _"Unfortunately, this isn't a joke my dear viewers. We still don't know what caused the sudden destruction of East City, but we received few words from people in the nearby settlements who managed to see something. Their words and I quote were: 'We only saw a bright blue light coming down from the sky before the city exploded'... We are working hard to find out what exactly occurred and we are sure to get more news some time later when our trusty reporter, Jimmy Firecracker reports from..."_ The tv was turned off and silence prevailed in the house. No one dared to say a word, the atmosphere tensed while Krillin stood in front of the tv with a remote controller in his left hand. The small martial artist tightened the grip on the controller almost breaking it while he grunted few curses under his breath until he heard a voice from behind his back.

"What could possibly happen to East City!?" After what felt like ages, someone finally spoke. It was a taller man with a long black hair and two scars on his face. He just arrived here only five minutes ago when his girlfriend called him and wept through the phone. He didn't know what was going on and in a hurry he left the baseball squad and flew here. When his master informed him of what transpired only one hour ago and the fact that Piccolo was inside the house, the scar-faced martial artist almost fainted. No matter how many times master Roshi told him the truth, he just didn't want to believe it. He glanced from Krillin to master Roshi and when he saw his master's expression he paled "D-Don't tell me, you think it was G..." The tall man was cut off by his shorter friend who yelled with a trembled voice.

"N-No! That's impossible, it was s-something... else!" Krillin's hands shook so much that the remote controller fell from his hand on the floor. He was on the verge of crying, but he held back the tears.

"Krillin" Master Roshi spoke his pupil name quietly while he watched the hurt man. The old man glanced to the other side with a sad expression, he like the rest of the group didn't want to admit that, but he knew better, he knew that the one responsible for the destruction of East City was the same boy with a tail that he trained all those years. The master tightened his right fist and wondered what to do, what to say to them when he heard a snort from his left side. He looked up and saw Piccolo standing with his wounds healed thanks to the senzu bean that Krillin managed to find in his room. The look that the reincarnation of the demon king had was one of disgust, it was obvious to master Roshi that the demon didn't want to be in their company any longer or was it maybe that Goku was destroying the world he was supposed to rule instead of his father.

"That darn Goku! He's already on the move!" Spoke Piccolo with a higher voice which startled some people inside the house. Krillin's eyes were wide open where he heard his best friend name coming out from the demo's mouth while the man behind Piccolo just clenched his fists. The man with three eyes and with a long scar on his right chest didn't want to admit the demon's words, but he was right. He was able to feel his friend energy not so far from the city when it exploded. The three-eyed man didn't know what happened earlier, he was surprised when his long haired friend picked him up and drove here, but when the old turtle hermit explained everything, he was little to say shocked. He wanted to speak and say something to the others, but the green man beat him to it "There is no time to lose, I need to resume my training!" Declared Piccolo who walked towards the doors. He passed by Krillin almost knocking him down on the floor when the bald fighter caught Piccolo by his left hand. Piccolo looked at the smaller man with a shock, how dared a lowly human touch him which is why his expression changed into a scowl, but what surprised him even more, was Krillin's attempt to punch him.

"T-That's a lie! Stop talking lies!" Yelled Krillin who with his eyes closed tried to punch Piccolo, but the taller man easily blocked the punch. The green demon strongly held the fist and smirked while Krillin began to cry "I-It's a mistake, it must be! T-The Goku I know would never do something horrible like this" The tears fell down his cheeks, he whimpered while his friends and master carefully observed what the demon would do.

"Then let me explain something, little human... The Goku you know is GONE!" Piccolo shouted across the house so everyone could finally understand and accept what was going on. He didn't care for them or their lives, but even tho he hated to admit he was in need of them. The demon tightened the grip on which Krillin moaned in pain and his three-eyed friend to take a step closer, but a glare from Piccolo forced him to stay put "Goku isn't the same person anymore, his mind and heart are dark! His true self is out and it will only bring destruction if we don't do something to stop him until it's too late!" With a final yell, Piccolo punched Krillin the face which sent the bald man crashing into the wall. Bulma screamed his name and quickly ran towards her friend to check if he was alright while the other fighters were prepared to charge at the demon, but were stopped.

"Tien, Yamcha don't fight him!" Warned master Roshi on which the two fighters glanced towards the old man in confusion. They were about to open their mouths and speak, but the master was faster "I know this hurts a lot, but... we need to face the facts! Goku is... not him anymore and no matter how much it pains me to say this, Piccolo is right" The words that came from master Roshi shocked Yamcha, Tien, and Bulma, but it was something they knew all along. Krillin didn't say a word and moved his head away from Bulma who tried to help him stand up.

"Hmph, at least there is someone smart enough in this group" Murmured Piccolo who's smirk was replaced with a serious expression as the old man walked closer to him. He eyed the old martial artist who was a lot smaller than him and wondered what the old man had in mind "What do you have in mind, old man?"

"A lot of things actually, but I know only one thing and that's the fact that we'll need to work together if we think of stopping Goku and his brother" Stated master Roshi who couldn't believe the words he was speaking. If someone told him that he will need to save the world from Goku, he would laugh and call the person crazy, but sadly it wasn't something to laugh about. His comment shocked the others even more, if possible.

"Master Roshi, you can't be serious! This is Piccolo, we can't just team up with him and fight Goku! That's madness!" Yelled Tien who had his fist clenched as he remembered what the previous Piccolo did to the people and him. He just couldn't bring himself to join forces with him, it was impossible.

"Tien is right master Roshi! This guy is crazy, maybe he's just using some magic to trick us!" Yamcha still didn't accept the fact about Goku so he started talking anything against the demon who couldn't believe what the fool was saying.

"I know it's hard guys, but you'll need to put differences and grudges aside if we want to save the innocent people from dying!" The others didn't say another word which allowed Roshi to continue "So, what you say? What you think of doing, Piccolo?" Asked the old master and waited for Piccolo's decision. The tall demon grunted something and turned away from the old man.

"What I will do is none of your business old human, but even tho it's sickening for me to say this... I agree on teaming up with you" Piccolo was already holding the door knob when he for the last time glanced at the group and smirked, "But after this is over, I'm going to finally take over this world and no one will stop me!" Chuckled the green demon who opened the doors and flew into the sky, leaving the group alone. Master Roshi exhaled the holding breath and turned towards the others who didn't know what to say. The old man tried to cheer them up even a little bit, but he was interrupted by the voice from behind his back.

"Hey, what's that demon Piccolo guy doing here!? If I knew I would meet Piccolo here I wouldn't come in the first place! Damn you Korin!" Mumbled the small yet fat man with a long hair and a sword. He didn't have any intentions of coming here, but the talking white cat forced him to travel here. The small man with the sword surprised the others with his sudden arrival and the only one to approach him was Krillin.

"Y-Yajirobe? What are you doing here?" Asked Krillin who walked towards the fat man while he held the left side of his face with his hand. The punch he received from Piccolo hurt a lot, but it wasn't something he wasn't used to.

"I come here to invite all of you to dinner... What do you think I'm here for, stupid! Korin said that some guy Kami want's all of you right now on the lookout... you know the same place where Goku trained" Explained Yajirobe who was already slowly walking out from the house. He didn't want to have any ties with them and surely he didn't want to waste his time training.

"Kami? Isn't that the guy who trained Goku before the tournament and the same one who created the dragon balls?" Questioned Tien who tried to make sure he connected the things right. Master Roshi just nodded and while the messenger walked out from his house, he turned towards the group and spoke to them.

"Listen, I want all of you to head to Kami's place and train hard with him. While you're there I will visit an old friend of mine" Master Roshi began to walk towards the stairs while the others agreed with the old man and immediately walked out of the house. Roshi was watching them from the window and sighed when he saw them leave. He walked away from the window and opened the closet. He picked the black jacket along with black pants, it was the same outfit he used in the world martial arts tournament. He didn't know how will his meeting go, but he was sure to have a serious word with his old rival.

* * *

He didn't know why, why would his dad leave him all alone in a place like this. He was surrounded by nothing but mountains and large forest in the far. There was nothing for him to eat, drink or a warm place to sit. He started once again to whimper, he wanted his daddy back and leave this lonely dangerous place. No matter what his dad and uncle told him, he wasn't strong, he was just a little kid. The constant loud crying only caught the attention of a nearby animal which was passing by in hopes to find something to eat. The young boy was unaware that an animal was slowly closing the distance between them. The beast opened the mouth and revealed very sharp, yet long teeth with which it was sure to kill and eat the prey. The animal couldn't contain itself any longer and ran towards the crying boy. The young boy with a tail heard something and just as he turned his head little to the left, he saw the animal. The boy released a scream and at the last second backed away, only for the animal sharp claws tear through his clothes. His eyes were wide open in fear, but the moment his eyes saw the animal again, he stood up and quickly tried to run away. The animal licked its mouth and with a growl followed the boy who desperately yelled for his father, but it was all in vain. The boy made a mistake and backed himself against the large boulder. He stared with fear at the beast, but he didn't want to die like this, he wanted to live and be with his father and mother.

"G-Get away! I-I don't want to be eaten!" Cried the boy with the tail as he leaned further into the large boulder with each step that the hungry animal made. The animal was only four steps from the crying boy when with a mighty roar, jumped towards its prey with mouth wide open. The boy stared at the approaching beast with fear in his eyes which he suddenly closed as he moved his little hands in front and yelled: "Get away from me!"

He stood in the same place for some time until he opened his eyes. He didn't know how long he was standing like this, but he was surprised that he wasn't eaten. As he opened his eyes, he noticed that his hands were in front and a small smoke coming from them. He didn't understand what happened and when he looked a little bit better he realized that in front of him were nothing but bones. In fear and shock, he fell on his butt and stared at the bones. He glanced back from the bones to his hands when he remembered what happened before he was left alone.

"It's just like before, daddy and uncle were right. I really have the power!" Spoke Gohan out loud who finally realized that he really has the power his father and uncle talked about. He stared at his hands for few seconds when he smiled, he didn't know why and he never felt like this before, but for some strange reason, he liked what he was feeling at the moment. The boy raised his little hands above his head and stared at them while the sun shined over him. Ever since he was left alone, he was for the first time able to smile and not think about his parents.

* * *

People screamed in fear, agony, they screamed for help, but unfortunately, there was no one to help. The people weren't even able to try and escape, they just appeared out of nowhere. The destruction continued as the two brothers flew through the blue sky and each time they saw a small town or a village they blasted it. While the older brother here and there fired a few small blasts for some amusement, his younger brother couldn't stop himself. The younger of the two brothers laughed as he fired a barrage of ki blasts and with his eyes wide open observed the fire. He was attracted to the fire, he didn't know what, but something inside of him demanded more destruction. The young one flew away from the destroyed town and searched for another one while his older brother followed. The older brother had a smile, a proud smile on his face as he watched his younger brother destroying a small village. It was just like it was meant to be, the two of them together purging planets and striking fear through the universe. The saiyan snapped from his thoughts when he saw his brother stop, his younger brother suddenly stopped firing ki blasts which confused the long haired man who quickly flew towards him.

"Why did you stop, Kakarrot? I thought you were having fun" Spoke the tall and muscular saiyan who observed Goku with his arms crossed. He still wondered if the younger one was having some conflict about what he was doing. If that was the case, the taller saiyan was sure to fix it immediately, no matter what he needed to do. His younger brother stared at the ground beneath them when he placed his left hand over his stomach and finally turned to face the other man.

"Well you see, I'm kinda hungry" Revealed Goku who's stomach suddenly made a noise. The young saiyan laughed while his brother just blinked a few times as he uncrossed his bulky arms. "I'm starving! Even tho those senzu beans fill you up for ten days, I still get kinda hungry... Can we go and get something to eat, Raditz?" Asked the saiyan as he placed his other hand on his stomach and almost pleaded his brother to agree. Raditz could agree with Goku since even he was slowly becoming hungry, but what he didn't like was the way his brother behaved, it was as he was a child.

"Hmph, actually why not, and since you live on this mudball you should know a good place to hunt" The long haired saiyan agreed with Goku who smiled with joy and playfully hit his brother left shoulder.

"That's great! Follow me, I just know the perfect spot for us to catch something good to eat!" Exclaimed Goku who with a smile on his face flew away from the half-destroyed town while his brother just grunted something before he followed him.

"Would you stop acting like a child, Kakarrot!?" Yelled Raditz who didn't like how his younger brother behaved. It was like he was dealing with a child and not with a grown up saiyan, it almost remained him off... The saiyan opened his hand and created an energy ball which with a mighty roar he fired towards the town. "And finish the job you started!" Raditz followed his brother while behind him a large explosion obliterated the whole town and a good portion of the nearby villages and woods.

The two saiyans were far away from any civilization, they were enjoying their meal which each of them hunted down. Goku found for them a nice spot where they were surrounded by large trees and short grass. Near the place where they decided to take a break and eat was a small river from which Goku caught a big fish while Raditz hunted down a wild boar. The two of them eat in silence and enjoyed their meals until Goku decided to speak.

"So... who's the guy... who ordered... to stay... here?" Asked Goku between the bites. He didn't really think that much of anything else while he was busy destroying stuff, but now that he calmed down, he remembered that his brother received an order to stay here with him and wait for someone to arrive.

" _The guy_ is someone you should address with respect when he arrives on this planet otherwise, I will not even try to save you" Spoke Raditz who threw away the inedible piece of meat and leaned on the tree while he crossed his legs. Goku just glanced in confusion on which Raditz continued "Look, his name is Vegeta and remember, every time you see him or even try to speak to him, you will address him as prince Vegeta, got it!?" Raditz glared towards his brother who almost choked while he tried to swallow the fish. Raditz stared at him unable to believe how foolishly his brother looked while Goku finally managed to swallow the fish and jump on his feet.

"A prince!? He must be crazy strong if he's a prince of saiyans! I wonder how I'll measure up to him" Exclaimed Goku who already started to feel his blood boil with excitement. Even tho he for the first time heard the saiyan name, he just knew that it was someone powerful and he wanted to fight him. While Goku clenched his fists in excitement his brother just grunted.

"Measure? Let me tell you something, Kakarrot. You can't even handle me nor would you pose any threat to Nappa, let alone Vegeta who is by far the strongest of us all! Even if the three of us teamed up, we wouldn't even be able to make a scratch on Vegeta!" Stated Raditz who smirked when he saw his brother shocked expression. He only said the truth, the prince was by far the strongest of them all and any saiyan that ever lived which made the long haired saiyan proud to serve under him. But even tho his prince was strong, that was still not enough which really angered Raditz who's tail without him noticing moved around his waist.

"Wow, but who's Nappa? Is he also coming here?" Goku once again asked Raditz who snapped out of his thoughts and calmed his tail. The long haired man stood up from the grass and slowly walked towards his younger brother who waited for an answer.

"Well, Nappa is the oldest, but he was once a general of the saiyan army which makes it obvious that he is indeed strong" Raditz was in front of Goku who was once again amazed by what he was hearing from his brother. He could barely contain himself, he wanted to meet them both and fight them, but he quickly snapped out of it when he heard Raditz' voice calling him.

"Stop daydreaming and show me that bag with those magic beans" Spoke Raditz on which Goku glanced at him in confusion until he figured out what he meant by that. Goku pulled out the small brown bag from his torn up gi and before he could even look inside the bag, his brother snatched it from him. Goku wasn't pleased how Raditz just took it from him and glared at the taller saiyan who ignored it and looked inside the bag.

"Hmm, there is only three beans... I can't believe this planet has something extraordinary as this" Murmured Raditz who took one bean out and placed the bag under his armor. "This one will do for now"

"Hey, what are you going to do with that bean? Are you going to eat it?" Asked the younger saiyan who was once again confused. He didn't understand why would Raditz use the senzu bean since he wasn't injured. Goku confusion quickly passed away when he saw the look on his brother's face. He didn't like it one bit because it was the same one he had when he threw his son into the mountain.

"No, you will need it, my little brother" Raditz smirk grew bigger as he saw the panicked look in his younger brother's eyes. "You see, when saiyans are deadly wounded and when we recover from it, our power increases tremendously. Are you following what I'm saying?" Goku's eyes were wide open for a moment. He finally realized how he was able to get stronger than the others, it was thanks to his saiyan abilities that he managed to defeat his opponents. A small grin appeared on his face, he was very thankful for that, but his smile faded away when he realized what his brother wanted to do.

"W-Wait a second, you don't mean to..." Goku glanced towards Raditz who's expression told him all. "You actually mean to hurt m..." Goku was cut off when he received a strong punch in the gut which followed with a swift kick in the head. He crashed into the boulder which was ten meters away from Raditz who just smirked while his younger brother barely managed to get up. Goku cleared the blood under his mouth and glared towards his older brother. "That was dirty!" Yelled Goku as he clenched his fists on which Raditz just chuckled.

"First lesson, Kakarrot! There is no fairness when you are out in the universe, you must always be prepared for anything! Second, you slacked long enough on this wretched planet, your training..." Raditz placed his right hand in front on which Goku immediately shifted into defensive stance "Begins right now!" a violet energy orb appeared in front of Raditz's palm which was fired towards Goku whose eyes were wide open in shock when he realized that the blast was too much for him to handle.

* * *

 _Answers to the Reviews_

 _Ky111_

Thank you a lot for such a long and positive review, I can just hope that you will find this new chapter also likable. As for what you wrote, I didn't think in that way however, a part of it I like a lot. Especially a possible saiyan colony which could work since a lot of saiyan babies were sent away from planet Vegeta and I doubt or maybe I'm wrong, but I doubt Frieza knew exactly in which part of the galaxies the babies were sent. I will immediately tell you that any speculation of Bardock being alive is out of a window, sorry, but there could be survivors... maybeeee..

Goku and Raditz will learn a lot from each other, that's pretty much obvious and of course grow stronger while they wait for Vegeta and Nappa to arrive.

Mr. Spikers

I'm glad you find this good and I hope you will continue reading it. I was curious and peeked a little into your story and I like it a lot, I'm only at fifth chapter, but I already like it. Gohan's survival and Goku's and Raditz training will be shown a lot more in the next chapter.

lurt500

I'm glad you like it and thank you for the positive review


End file.
